Ship Mistress of the Pendulum
by Fruity Sangheili
Summary: A Welding Assistant's life turns upon meeting a Ship Master who turns her into the most notorious Ship Mistress in Covenant history. Rated T for mild sexual situations, violence and language.
1. Walk Home

_I was never an attractive female. Even when I was born, not even my own mother or siblings wanted the merest thing to do with me. _

_My uncle, Sorboro, he was the only to give me a conviction to live. A kind elder he was yet stern and real with his ways. He treated me like a women and taught me to be a women, a being of equality and strength and intelligence, not a submissive and weak little female who was __**trained**__ to be herded together, collected into a room just so the males to could pick at us. Of course, nobody picked at me for my looks. Forerunners, they dare not look at me for that matter. _

_Ha, hell with them I say. "A man who does not act like a decent man, is no man. But a mere animal, therefore a women of common sense, should not have a respect for them. A real man… Looks past the outer shell, and focuses on what really matters. The women herself and is there for her, not for the euphoria of breeding." Sorboro said such. Beautifully. _

_And now I give you a description of my self image._

_A blunt little thing I am my neck is not a graceful, snaking curve so long and tempting. Instead it's a fat stalk, with barely no curve at all. My shoulders are thin and my legs, short. A dark blue gray my skin is, and my Varso diamond blue eyes are so large they rival a Keet Fly. Almost disproportionate to my head. And my mandibles are short little sausages with stubby little teeth. My pluses? I am thin, and my hip size is desirable, too bad the rest of me isn't._

Luzai moved fleetingly through the crowds swarming the Turvin City market. Her thin fingers gripping the tattered hooded cloak covering her form while a stained silk bag hung from her wrist. Try as she might, avoiding the civilians and soldiers wasn't a simple task. And many to who glimpsed her face were often left bewildered at her brilliant blue eyes or distasted at her face. She would head into the far side of the market, to a good friend who was her trusted seller. And as soon as she arrived, she was rewarded by the site of a golden vest and the warm ring of deep gruff voice calling her over.

"Aaah hahah! Luzai! I know that's you! Come, come, I haven't seen you in three cycles!" The Stand Host Arut 'Hohem said loud enough to catch the attention of a man and his wife passing the seller's humble hut. As he gleefully ushered her over she hissed at him.

"Do not draw more attention than what's needed old man!" She looked stern, but the smile in her voice said otherwise and the girl removed her cloak. Arut only pulled his mandibles back in a grin as he watched Luzai inspect the ocean's catch hanging from the rack around side.

"You caught word that the Fourth Fleet is coming home yes?" He leaned against the hut's door and shoved his hands into his pits with arms crossed.

He could hear the sigh in her voice. "Yes Arut, I have," and before he could say another word she cut in. "And I will not go to greet them at the gates." Arut huffed and stood forward as she pointed to the Karut Fish on the far corner. "There are many single males, Luzai…" He argued, untying the fish' tail from the rack and tossing it to the chopping flat with a wet _thwap!_

"And I don't care, Arut." She crossed her arms and cocked her head at him.

"Luzai… Not all men are selfish beings, a lot of the males are young, and naturally they prefer those long-legged whores." He began, pulling a blade out from under the flat and he started to sheer the scales away, revealing it's succulent pink flesh. "Only six time have you gone to see the men when they arrive at the gate. I will admit the gathering men and women are a bit much. As the girls are worse, vying to get the attention of the men."

"Exactly," She said in the process of accepting a sample of the fish' meat.

"And that is all the more reason to try." He said as he watched her tear a small loin away and taste it. She smacked her mandibles and nodded her approval. "four pounds of that. It is all I can afford."

Arut bobbed his head with a mischievous grin. "Very well, 9 pounds it is." That earned him a scoff. "Arut." Said Luzai with a flat tone.

He laughed. "Oh come now girl, you live by yourself. I won't hear of it, as long as you promise me this, you to go to the gate and go site seeing. And I'll toss in a bag of Mushaan. Fair?"

"About as fair as my face." She said snidely. The merchant rolled his blonde eyes. "Which is very fair indeed." He smiled once he noticed the hue the bridge of her muzzle took on.

"Now wait here." He instructed then turned his back and disappeared inside the hut. The wooden blinds clattering together muted Luzai's sigh. She couldn't help but smile to herself, and the girl let a little laugh slip. Arut had always been so kind, when she met him he was only a passerby who found her sitting weakly at the exit of the market in the wee morning hours and took her to his shop as he was on his way to open it. He offered her a glass of water and rehabilitation in his hut. She stayed over a number of days. The smell of fish made her feel at home every time she came here. She looked up from the ground as he came back out, holding a large sack of the fish and a clear bag of the bright green fruit.

The girl humbly accepted her gifts. "Thank you Arut…" She said shyly. That made him chuckle warmly . "Needn't you thank me Luzai. But promise me please you'll go the gate tonight. I bought you that gown for a reason-- Eh!"

He lifted his head, his face flushing at the feeling of the girl's mandibles press and suck on his cheek. She smiled to herself and turned to leave the embarrassed seller. He watched her leave then shook his head, laughing, and went welcome another customer pair.

0~0

Later that evening the smell of Karut soup wafted from Luzai's windows into the night winds. She leaned against her kitchen counter, a glass if chilled mineral water in her hand. The girl was in her night clothes, a dull purple cloth robe and nothing more. Across from her hung a pale green gown. It was sleeveless and the U-shaped front was supported by an Orns Crystal encrusted collar. The dress was considerably expensive, it came from a famous Turvin designer, although Luzai could not place her hand on who the design was from. The hem was flowing and layered, and the outer layer was also crusted with gems and beads all the way down to the train. Bringing the cup up to her mandibles thoughtfully, she sighed. She was one to hold her promises to her savior. "Houh…. Arut, why do you do things like this to me?"

She knew Arut cared for her well being. The girl couldn't complain, he'd done much for her in the past. And all this hell he put her through was to make her happy. It gave her confidence she couldn't muster on her own. She often wondered why she put herself through it.

Setting down the glass, having raised it to her gullet and swallowed the remains, she pulled the dress from it's resting spot and made for her room. Unlacing her robe in the process.

0~0

Her finger scratched under the dress' collar in a nervous manner, the jewel engraved rings on her arm clanging hollowly. She could tell there was going to be a mass of idiot women, seeing as many passing taller females regarded her in disgust, but she held her head high and ignored them. Giving them back the expression of _You're not worth my time to snap back_. The gate was located at the far end of Turvin. Behind the tunnel-like hall entry, was a massive structure that towered over the city. It's base curved and blue-purple cylinder lights flowed up and down the tower, signifying the coming and going of Warriors and visitors, atop the base floated a detached portion. It resembled a plant seed, oval with a pointed tail, and viewers were swarmed with the shadows of soldiers and guards and the cities occupants.

The hall was beginning to fill with men and women ready to greet the home coming soldiers, careful not to bump anyone Luzai squeezed between two women, who gave offended comments at her passing. She ignored their complaints and continued on to an open elevator door. Just as the back of the male civilian turned she spoke up. "Euh! Pardon! Hold the door please!" The man warmly complied, and held the holo-button. She nodded her thanks and stood beside him. A young male behind her eyed her, before smiling lop-sided-ly. "And what do you hope to accomplish, female? Don't you think you're a bit short of gaining attention from the Warriors?"

She ignored him and continued to stare at the door but he persisted. "What? Are you too ugly to even speak girl?" The older man next to her spoke in an aggravated tone. "And you wonder why you are still not granted the right to breed, Nazo." The youngster quieted, his lower mandible twitching. "Do not mind him madam. I'm afraid the younger males of these days do not provide much respect for women. You are quite fair, only short and nothing more. All females are." That made Luzai blush faintly. "Thank you sir…" The older male smiled and nodded.

As they arrived to the top, the ride remained quiet. But once the elevator door opened. The few were slammed with talk. Soldiers who exited the airlock were greeted by former friends, while eager Minors and Majors made for the small collection of finely dressed women, teasing grins tugging at their faces with the intention of stirring them up.

Luzai moved past the girls who many had their heads turned in coyly at the approaching men. They didn't seem to regard them much, and Luzai saw why, as a large Zealot, most likely an Aristocrat, hissed at the three males in joining the four women who huddled about his waist. Respectfully, the younger men lowered their heads and backed away, turning their attention elsewhere. Luzai watched with an unimpressed look as the girls nearly melted at his touch, he teasingly scratched the underside of a women in blue's mandibles if she were some kind of pet. "Gods what weaklings… And he's an idiot." She said to herself bitterly, she then turned her attention elsewhere, at the gate and stood near the exit to watch the men walk by. For it was the only spot unattended by the growing crowd.

Some men, mainly Zealots of other ships, tiredly bowed their heads at the crowd, and went about their way. Some of the younger males haughtily stopped and blocked traffic just to tease a few young girls clustering along the walk. They were moved on by impatient others who only wanted to rest.

Suddenly the crowd grew exceedingly loud and Luzai struggled to see what was the commotion, but it didn't take much to see _who _was causing it. It was a Ship Master. Vastla 'Neonoree of the _Spiritual Solemn_. He was towering, standing over 2. 7 meters and quite robust. The Ship Master's neck was thick with an elegant arch and wide, his shoulders hulking and his chest curved and swelled with perfection of hard training. He was by far the most desirable Sangheili there. Even secluded Luzai could not help but gander him over. But she caught herself and looked down, raising a brow at her own behavior. Many thanked him for his duty and wished him well, allowing the tired warrior to pass. A women next to Luzai constantly hollered his name, it grew more and more irritating by the moment and she wished to blow her head off her neck.

The Ship Master regarded the women who only yelled louder, bringing the attention of others nearby. A male behind her growled as he tried to gain space and abruptly shoved the smaller female out into the isle, immediately regretting his action as Luzai rolled to the floor onto the path. She shook her head and glared up at him, that made the man back away into the crowd. Heavy thudding caught her attention and she looked about, having realized she was out in the middle of the path. Anybody would be escorted out or killed for such actions, and sure enough the Guards were on her in seconds.

"Be away with you." Came a tired voice, causing Luzai to glance past the hand of the Guard about to grab her face. His hand retracted once the Guard responded to Vastla's gesture to move. He and the other two stepped back slowly as Vastla advanced near the girl.

0~0

"Pardon, are you alright?" He said in a tender note, bending to extend a hand to her. The stalk-y women reluctantly took his hand and he pulled her to her feet. "My apologies Ship Master, it will not happen again, for I will not attend these grounds anymore." She backed away, bowing her head shamefully. The Zealot only smiled at her before removing his helmet. "What is your name, girl?"

With her head still down, she answered in a confused tone. "Luzai 'Gourlam…." Long ago did Luzai notice the crowd had gone silent and all eyes were on the two with rising intensity. The tip of a golden helmet came into her line of vision and her head jerked back. She exchanged glances between the helmet he held out and his ridiculously charming face. "Excellency?"

He held his smile. "Can I trust you to return this to me outside the tower in 36 units? By the doors?"

Luzai stood in silence, utterly stunned. The tension in the air was so thick someone could has suffocated on it. A full 10 seconds past before he looked somewhat disappointed and began to slowly pull the helmet away. Acting as if she didn't notice she humbly reached out and gingerly wrapped her fingers around the wings of the helmet. "Yes, you can Excellency." Vastla's smile was renewed and he released the helmet to her, watching as she bowed with a faint smile and proceeded to leave the gateway. The crowd parted as if she were carrying some kind of plague, all eyes were on her. Even the loud-mouthed female from before watched Luzai leave with the love… No, _obsession_ of her life's helmet. Her eyes pouted and turned envious even though her stoned expression remained.

Alone, Luzai entered the elevator and once the doors closed the vehicle began it's descent she exhaled loudly, body, dress and all sagging. She had never been so overwhelmed, so flustered, embarrassed, elated, just _**augh! **_

Her face felt hot and she noticed she was shaking as her head dropped to her sternum. Staring at the helmet that barely fit in her arms she began to wonder. Was he doing this to tease her? Or did he actually find her interesting? He seemed honest enough about it, at least his tone did. He chased the guards off of her. Which was a shock, not only that but they actually listened. She took deep breaths to calm herself, once she felt steady she lifted the helmet to inspect it. She couldn't help but sniff it, to her self-embarrassment. He smelled nice, very clean he was. Or so she told herself mildly, the warmth swarming her cheeks again.

The doors blipped and hissed open, having brought her the first floor. She stepped out gingerly with the expression she was going to be attacked, the loud honk of the elevator door signaling she'd been in it's radar too long was enough to shoot her out of the case. Grimacing back at it she made for the entry way. The hall was entirely empty, the only sign of life asides from Luzai and the decorative plants along the way was a hustling Sangheili civilian who didn't even notice her in his rush for the elevator.

And she didn't bother to look back at him either. The doors hummed open upon her presence, and the girl got the blast of fresh air she so desperately needed. She sat down upon the steps and went over her options. Her animated and exaggerative face showing signs she was think in a comical manner. She could just leave the helmet here, with a note saying she was sorry. She then wondered if that would crush him.

_You-huh-ho honestly did not just think that did you Luzai? The idea of you leaving the helmet here, to go HOME, did not just make you feel bad. Correct? He would understand, women. _

Another side of her spoke up.

_But Luzai, this could be a chance you've been waiting for!!! He's been the only man asides from Sorboro, Arut, Gry, Rokoi, Mar, and Kemka to give you attention like a decent being! Stay, wait it out and see what you get for your patients! _

It was either the first, or the latter. Against her usual cowering instinct, she went with the latter and rooted her rear to the steps.

With 6 units left, all they happened within that time was a female Kig-Yar and her trailing chicks passing the structure by. Kig-Yar hatchlings were actually quite cute compared their adult counterparts. Fuzzy little down-covered things with large eyes and pathetic crests sprouting from the top of their heads. One paused to inspect her but it's mother noticed and clucked to it, the infant squealed and complied, quickly to catch up with it's parent and hatch mates.

Now with her head drooping between her arms, staring mind-numbingly at the helmet she failed to notice the doors slide open and a pair of gold and black armored boots step out. But that rumbling voice got her to wake up instantly.

"I see you've stayed. Thank you for your patience."

Luzai stiffened at his presence, and thought she was going to swallow her tongue when he sat down next to her. There was an awkward silence before he spoke again. "Ehm…. May I, have my helmet back?"

"OH!!! Yes, yes! Apologies Excellency!" She sat up with eyes wide and nearly shoved the helmet into his mid-section.

_Nice going you oaf! _She hissed at herself.

But to her surprise the Zealot laughed it off. The pale pads of his fingers grazed her nuckles as he took the helmet back and she thought to die at that moment. Whether he did it on purpose or not was out, all she knew was that it chilled her spine in the most delicious way. But the smile on his face sealed her suspicious that he'd done it intentionally. She decided to speak up, and in a grave tone she did.

"Excellency, I dare not challenge your authority or intelligence… But please, if you are stabbing me with cruel mocking and only wish to exploit me for my horrendous looks, then please take your time elsewhere. I have suffered enough as a member of a poorly bred family. I only wish to die in peace, offspring or not."

The Zealot seemed utterly impressed by her, if not a little surprised. "I see you have suffered much. I can tell from the hint in your eyes you've spent much of your life under a hood and criticism. And I ask this of you, please do not let my status fool you, or deter you in any way…"

He paused and watched her mandibles twitch at his words. "I've yet to give you my name, I am Vastla 'Neonoree." She looked up at him and a genuine small smile spread on her mandibles.

"I know your name, who does not? I have heard much about you, at least, what political insiders provide the public with." That got a groan of disgust. "Lies to feed the public, about our _valiant _efforts against the Humans. Truth be told, our roles are far from valiant. Our men die just as easily the Humans do, they are extremely formidable for their size. And some are by far the most brilliant Field Tacticians…. On the ground, or in Space…"

Luzai nodded, she was no fool to believe _all_ the media gave civilians. In fact as a Sangheili female she was quite out of place, interested in things women usually weren't. But this Zealot didn't mind so much.

He sighed, leaning back and looking out at the city.

"Excellency, do you not need rest? Is it not late for you?"

He chuckled. "Indeed. If you would allow, may I escort you back to your home?"

Luzai stood, patting any dirt from her dress and not paying heed to the Zealot watching her, she finally addressed him. "Excellency, it is late. And it is not safe for anyone to be out at this hour. I think it would be best if I walked alone. Where I live is not so friendly, and the site of a wealthy Zealot could cause trouble."

He stood with a sigh but a humored smile remained. "I think I can handle myself Luzai. And please, I am off duty. Call me Vastla."

Embarrassed, Luzai nodded. "Ye Exce-- Vastla." She made her way down the steps with Vastla following close behind. As he came up on her left he held out his arm for her, and the girl's cheeks turn a rosy purple. Moments later she complied and gingerly slid her arm under his, gripping his wrist. He seemed to enjoy that she accepted the offer and his once tired step became more animated. Mentally, Luzai reeled with glee, she'd never been so excited. She was surprised at herself that she hadn't turned down any of his offers, or cowered away.

Perhaps she'd hold out till they arrived at her home, then she could run circles after he'd gone.

0~0

Luzai had directed him through the safest route she knew, much to her dismay that was right past Arut's shop. She prayed he wasn't there, not for the fact he'd become nosey, but if he'd seen her there would surely be a mountain of questions and teasing the next day. They rounded the corner entering the market and of course against her wishes Arut's shop lights where still on, and he was out conversing with a male occupant. The walk was reasonably crowded so perhaps he wouldn't notice her passing. Although Vastla, he might. The Ship Master's gold armor glinted proudly in the light of the street, and his height was astounding for a Sangheili. Although Luzai had heard of taller men, including a sixteen foot tall Fleet Master, apparently he did exist as he was the Master of the infamous _Potent Legacy_.

Her throat tightened upon closing in on Arut's shop. His voice came in range, but of course, Arut was loud enough to topple the din of the crowded street. Vastla sensed her discomfort and lowered his head. "Does something bother you?"

She snapped up, "Ah, uh-uh no… It is just, bad memories haunt me here, things I prefer stay buried."

The Ship Master nodded, but he became alert. "Vastla, tell me, are you an Aristocrat?"

He shook his head. "No, although I am trained in swordsmanship I have not taken Aristocratism to a full."

He looked down at her, a humored smile on his mandibles.

"Ah, apologies."

He chuckled. "Don't be, you're not the first to ask that, nor will you be the last… But I have no interest in females looking at me for… Different weaponry."

She felt a small laugh bubble up in the back of her throat. With a healthy grin on her face she inspected the metal and cushioned rubber walkway. "You've quite the humor, Vastla."

0~0

Vastla inspected her as she stared at the path. The female was short, that was no bother. But it would be Eons before he came across something so endearing. The girl was rather secluded - he had no doubt he could bring her out of her shell - and her face was quite adorable. Her extravagant large blue eyes were hypnotic. Her cheeks held a slight plumpness to them having never lost in her infant fat. Her wide and subtly marked brow line gave her face unmistakable character. The clothes she wore flaunted her rather long body, and his eyes then drifted to her wide hips. He mentally slapped himself and flicked his attention back to her face.

"So where is exactly do you live?"

She changed her gaze to his face, looking unsure, but what about he didn't know. "The outer boarder of Turvin, in Talla."

"Ah, I have only been there once. You're brave to live in the presence of such dangerous residence."

"I have no choice, I have no money to move. But lucky for me a good neighbor keeps watch over my home for me. He is a gruff man, but a good man."

She paused to glance over at Arut, she smiled. Not at all a pleased smile, as he watched her with a raised brow and a grin.

_Mahahah, oh, hell. _She thought sarcastically. Wanting to jump from a cliff at the moment.

As she suspected the merchant let her on their way, she couldn't _wait_ to deal with his nonsense in the morning. Vastla's worried voice brought her out of her mental griping.

"Are you ill?"

Again the girl concealed a snort of surprise. "No, lost in thought again. I have had a long day…"

He hummed. "Do you work?"

She nodded. "Yes, a man titled Mar has given me a job as a Welding Assistant." Vastla snorted, his head jerking up. "_That_, is hard work, even for a man," He then laughed. "You are one hardy girl." His tone seemed teasing, but as in fun teasing. Luzai blushed.

"Oh it's no joy, but he was the only in the area who gave me something to do that only required half a day's put out." She rolled her shoulder, irritated at the ball in her muscle. "Then I come home after a visit to the market. I spend all my days work within hours. The dress I'm wearing is a gift from a dear friend."

The Zealot nodded, eyeing a staring female who smiled at him from her place in the hut, but he ignored her. "Mm, because I began to wonder after you saying such, at how you could afford a 'Croson dress." He sniffed the air as they passed by a restaurant filled with civilians.

Luzai nearly spit on herself. _Ohuh!!! Arut what in Gods names were you thinking to get me something from 'Croson?! _She quickly pulled herself together as Vastla raised a dark-ridged brow at her. "Well, that helped with the mystery of the dress, seeing as my friend did not tell where it was from. Expensive taste that one."

He laughed again and looked off to his left as they turned right, exiting the bustling market street. They came onto a dirt road, the pavement ending rather quickly. "This is the street I live on." She commented, her hold tightening his arm in a nervous manner. "There's a pack of Kig-Yar on this road. This is their hunting hour I'm afraid."

But Vastla only snorted. "Nothing I cannot take care of."

She lifted her head as they approached a small domed structure that was a metallic dark blue in coloration below a leaning tree, where dim lights hung to illuminate the small home. "There, that's where I live."


	2. SteelWorks

**It's nice to take a break from all the mess and work on a mushy-mush story. XD Here's the second part of Chapter 1. No, my facts on Sangheili are not accurate as a matter of fact nobody's is *Shrug*, but I do know what Serfdom is. Tsk tsk.... In the next chapter, it gets a bit warm between Luzai and Vastla, but nothing more. Sorry for any spelling errors... Anyway, enjoy~**

* * *

The house was a the same shape as a Vehicle Factory, Vastla mused. The center of the walkway was lifted into a small flat pebbled bridge, and he saw why. A small moat ran around the house, it curved around behind shaped red-orange stone house, drifting down a small set of falls back into the river glistening peacefully, the house was set at a slight downhill angle. Enough to carry the water through. He could see she'd done the structural work herself, as no other would take the time to do that. The overhang was decorated with small handmade jewel encrusted candle holders suspended from three golden still wires attached to the shimmering plates. Again, something she made herself. The candles were not lit for obvious safety reasons, but he was sure they beautiful at night.

"It's so modest." He commented, trying not to sound insulting.

"Oh aye, there's not much room, the kitchen is small and so is the bedroom, the resting area takes up the entire right half of the house." She laughed and he chuckled. "But it is suitable for a small thing like me."

She released his arm upon arriving at the door, and he inspected the setting suns while she tapped the lock code into the holographic panel. The door clicked open and she stepped inside. "Please, come in!" She hurriedly stepped off her flats and tapped them off to the side with her bare hoof, watching him bend over and step through the small doorway. "Please, sit at least and have a refreshment before you leave." She extended her arm out to the resting area that was in a small plum carpeted platform down two dark stone-rimmed steps that curved across to the far wall.

Vastla watched her withdraw into the kitchen before helping himself to the seating area.

The couch was none too stiff, but it wasn't much in the way of comfort either, he glanced out the window to the sapphire sky. His armor casting golden sprays of light on the dimly lit homes' walls. The girl worked a life as a Welding Assistant, and spent what little pay she had on food while the rest went to the keep to pay for her life here, and lived in what he considered poverty of the lowest form, it was obvious she gave herself little luxuries. He started out just like her, but was given more privileges being a male, and born into an already wealthy lineage. The State of 'Lyron was one of the richest plains on Sanghelios, a capital for being the main port of Covenant Ships visiting their homeworld, why did they not invest more in their serfs?

Against the words of many, 'Lyron was known to give their serfs a small sum to give them a fair chance at life. Yes, Luzai was an immigrant or to be put more accurately, she wasa _trade_, but that never stopped the State before from providing a dice of money to their newest additions. He sighed, perhaps that was how it worked for members of the 'Gourlam State, all their money went to paying off other things leaving very little for them to work with to get their own life started. It truly was a poor country, four Kaidon had all died within the last decade. Being seen as unfit by an Elder who's wariness was correct, but their fifth had struck luck and passed the challenge of assassination with ease. And naturally the Elder responsible, was slain and so his families deaths followed, sadly because of his cowardice. The Kaidon successful if he remembered correctly was named Wasu 'Gourlam, he was a strong leader with a good pack of advisers. Maybe he would turn the State around.

Vastla winced inwardly. He had always despised some of the traditions the Sangheili lived by. It always was a bother to him that a whole family would have to die just cause of a failure on one Elder. He was angered by it, to him, there was no such thing as tainted blood because the only blood tainted was that of the old fool himself, not his family. He never questioned the traditions he lived by, he knew what they were about, but the Ship Master has always found them rather extreme and unnecessary in some cases, especially after what he researched of laws Humans enforced on their kind.

Where many of his kind saw weakness, he saw reasonability. Although, they laws were not enforced well among the race. They, oh what was the word, ah, "Half-assed" it.

The dull thumping of Luzai's hooves interrupted his thoughts and he looked over his shoulder with a smile. Her mandibles pulled back slightly in handing the deep parentheses-curved cup with a bowl-shaped rim to him.

"It's mineral water with a cube of Mushaan in it, adds some much needed flavor." He nodded his head in thanks and took the glass from her grip. He took a sip as she seated herself in a smaller chair across from him, watching for his reaction. His brows raised and he pulled to look at the glass. "Semi-sweet with a touch of citrus, I've never had that before." He nodded at her, rattling the cup before taking another swallow. Adjusting her legs so that they were crossed, she smiled. "The water takes away the sweetness of the Mushaan and disperses it. Though, if it sits too long, it will overpower the water. So drink it quickly."

"How long have you lived here?" He suddenly brought up. She looked up from her drink then stared over at the far wall in thought.

"Since the death of Patu…" She looked back at him with a grim smile. "He was a man with promise, it was sad he could not hold his oath to be a good leader."

Vastla nodded. "The fourth Kaidon to die in 'Gourlam… Hmm, what do you think of Wasu?"

The skin around the base of Luzai's mandibles scrunched. "The Kaidon of 'Lyron, Tulai, passed away years ago, and since the new one was selected, the profits don't come in as fast from the shore, and the Serf Pay was cut down severely for trade-workers."

_So that explains it… Gods, I __**have**__ been out of touch with Sangheilian Politics…. _Vastla sighed mentally.

"Since I no longer live there, it is no longer my concern who runs it. State of 'Lyron is my political care-for now, as a member." He nodded, intrigued by her knowledge or even _interest_ in political arguments. "Our last Kaidon of 'Gourlam elect was a fool, said the surviving assassin. The only fool was that damned assassin… He took away yet another chance of our good future, I am glad he was selected to try this Kaidon for his succession in the murder of the last four. As he died." Vastla was somewhat shocked by the venom increasing throughout her words, she seemed to notice and lowered her head apologetically. "Pardon my temper Vastla… It was not my place to say such." But his quiet chuckling caused her to look up.

"You have some tongue girl, I like that. It's a fire in a women you don't see often, but it's a very attractive trait to a man like me. Shows you can handle yourself, and you are strong and not afraid to speak your opinions. We need more women like that on this planet, and I hope they appear soon." He leaned back into the couch, the weight causing it to creak faintly. Setting the glass down on a small shelf jutting from the stone wall Luzai felt a lump rise in her throat. She'd never felt flattery before, that's what it was right? It was kind of nice.

She heard Vastla's muffled laugh, raising a brow. "What is it?" He leaned forward with a grin, propping his elbow against his armored leg, cracking his knuckles with the twist of his wrist. "You are blushing…" The slyness of his voice only made the warmth in Luzai's face grow worse. She narrowed her eyes at him, trying not to smile herself. "Well, your flattery is rather embarrassing."

The two started at each other for an extended period before Luzai broke out into a wheezing, quiet snicker, bringing her hand to her mandibles. Vastla only lowered his head with a grin, shaking it. Once her laughter had slowed she rested her hands in her lap with a cheerful smile. Her joy didn't last long as the Ship Master lifted his head and looked to the clock on the wall. "My, it is late. And those idiot guards will be babbling and searching for me everywhere…. And if they find me in the home of a serf, you'll be bound for trouble." He then glanced to her with a sad smile. "I'm afraid I must," He paused to stand along with hefting a sigh. "Depart."

Her smile faded but not all as she joined him. "Yes, it was a pleasure to have you here, Ship Master." She brushed past him and trotted up the stairs, spinning on her back toes and waiting for him at the door.

"And I thank you for allowing me into your home…" He paused to inspect the house, taking in the warmth that surrounded him, the sweet smells wafting from the kitchen. It was so comforting compared to the chilling loneliness of his quarters, and the keep that he was raised in to be a warrior as a boy. "Hmmm…. If I stay much longer I'm afraid I won't leave, it is so welcoming here."

She tittered shyly. "You are always welcome to stay, Vastla." She stepped back with opening the door and watching him exit, as the door hissed shut she followed him down the arched pathway. The faint trickle of water below their feet caught Vastla's attention, and he looked down at their reflections but his attention drift to hers, and he found himself smiling at it. "And I will keep that offer in mind." He bowed to her, and she returned the gesture lightly. "Come back again Vastla, I hope to meet sometime soon."

"I assure you, this is not the last we will see of each other." He grinned down at her as he backed away. His eyes held hers for a moment longer before he turned to leave, his boots crunching on the gravel. Knowing better than to stay outside in the night, she watched him for a few moments more then made her way back inside. The door chimed shut and she let herself slump against it. Her eyes wandered about her home in silence, which was prolonged until her head lightly thunked the door and she slid down, giggling like she'd lost her mind.

0~0

Luzai's nostrils burned with the silt of welding in the early morning air. In her greasy bandaged hands were two, long-handled clamps. With the embers from the furnace threatening to singe her soft scaled face, the Sangheili worked the long - and frustrating - tools to curve a glowing strip of metal sitting on the bed of soot. It made no sound as it gave to the careful turning and as soon as she felt the piece was worth removing Luzai quickly yet meticulously pulled the newly shaped blade from the flames. With haste she swung around on her front toes and dropped the blade into a cauldron of water. It hissed and boiled upon dropping it in. Her hoof bluntly struck the door to the cauldron shut; she gasped as her hoof missed the first time and nearly shot into the furnace.

Clicking her mandibles she craned her neck up over the cauldron and lazily reached down with a clamp still in her hand to retrieve a partnering side of the blade. It was a dull silver, and marked with the mapped out glyphs to be carved into it's soft still-warm metal before becoming polished, glazed and placed on a staff to be used by the insufferable guards in the 'Lyron Keep. She growled at the small blade, she remembered when the new Kaidon of 'Lyron came down to _dirty his hands _with work. More like he mocked them from afar and got in their way. Even Mar who had earned no second name was irritated at the idiot's presence. He constantly stood in the line of their work knowing full well that if they so much as looked at him wrong, they would die. To be frank, she wanted to take the searing hot blade she was welding that day and shove it in that small-minded animal's ass.

She smiled at her thought, it didn't go unnoticed by Mar who was not far off, sitting on a wooden stool, a thick flap of skin of a beast in his claws, friction-glazing a staff to be painted by another one of his hands. "Thinking foulness of the Kaidon are we again Luzai?" His gravely voice made her jump and with years of smoke in his lungs, he wheezed a laugh.

She glanced up without moving her head and her cheeks puffed comically. "Yes, and it would have been such a savoring thing to watch as that moron bounced about, squealing like a Surpig youngling in the hands of a hunter, holding his oh-so perfect rump. A blade scarring him for life."

The other workers around all laughed quietly at the sour tone of their beloved Luzai, but never paused from their work. Mar shook his head. "Luzai, I swear on the Gods you are going to get your tongue ripped out and your mandibles chopped if you make the mistake of saying that in the presence of royalty."

She motioned her head up, shrugging as her bare fingers reached into the lukewarm water and pulled out the curved strip. "I do not care… Although I'm not ready to leave this world yet."

A dark skinned male in the far corner looked up from his polishing. "That is new, something like never comes from the mouth of Miss Death. Unless…. Something has caught her attention."

A man next to him, gray in color then piped up. "Or someone."

Luzai fell quiet as a few of the workers including Mar looked at her, waiting for an answer. "His name, is Vastla."

Mar nearly spat the stale water from his canteen, his neck stiffening straight. "Vastla 'Neonoree?!" Then, all the workers slowed to a stop, their heads turned up in her direction. Bewildered at his outburst, Luzai nodded dumbly. Mar shook his head, clipping the cap on the canteen. "That… Was _highly_ unexpected…"

Luzai furrowed her brows, standing up. "Why is there a problem with him?" She sounded offended.

The gray male, called Zyne, sang out in a teasing manner at them both. "You've done it now~" The girl hissed at him and he quieted.

Mar shook his head quickly. "No Luzai, no. I am merely stunned a man of his status would even sniff at you, begging your pardon girl. It is obvious you are loved here by us, and you are quite the adoring thing no matter what they say. I think we can all agree on that?" He looked back at his hands and they did not hesitate to agree with grunts and head nods. He turned back to Luzai, who still seemed stiff. "Does he plan to see you again?"

Her shoulders slumped, sighing through her nose. "Yes, but I'm not sure when, he did not say. Most likely not to get my hopes too high. He was very kind, it was strange. Some stooge pushed me out into the walkway during their arrival from the gate," The men quietly gasped. "And the guards came to remove me, but he shooed them away and gave me his helmet to hold, sending me downstairs to wait for him when he had gone through screening. After, he led me home, protesting against my wishes to walk alone. He bothered to mingle with us peasant-folk like we were his own, not bacteria festering a wound. And it was a refreshing change from those damned guards." She tilted her head up at the keep through the fabric shades with a frown.

Zyne said with a chuckle. "Well if that is not interest, I don't know what is…"

Gry, an older worker nodded in agreement. Some of the men hooted when they noticed Luzai's cheeks warm. "Hooogh shut your mandibles! Children!" She then griped at herself while they laughed, Mar slapped his knee and tossed his head. "Come now don't be so bitter Luzai…. It's all in good fun." He chuckled again before coughing, patting the side of his fist on his sternum. Luzai shook her head as she looked back, sliding her foot under the leg of a stool nearby, pulling it close to her she plopped down onto it and removed a small blade out from her workpants pocket. The men watched her for a few seconds more, returning to their labor, and Luzai started to trace the glyphs with her carving blade. Curls of metal falling to her feet.

0~0

The warmth of his quarters dried the Ship Master's mouth. He peeled open his dry eyes, the skin of his gums sticking to each other as he spread his mandibles into a yawn. Vastla scrunched his nose, grunting at the dull prickle the skin on his face gave. The glow of the suns landed on his bare chest as he sat up allowing the woven sheets to slide down to his waist. "Sheeeugh…." He groaned pulling his legs from the bed, sighing as they gave satisfying cracks and pops. With his hooves now on the rubber matted floor he batted the sheets away from him with still blinking the sleep from his eyes.

Outside Nakao and Sun Birds carried their morning conversations about the Port's Tower. It was going to be a good day, Vastla could feel it. Or so he hoped that is what the warmth in his stomach was, or it was hunger. The Sangheili lumbered into the washroom, removing his fundoshi and letting it drop to the smooth tiled stone floor. His door chimed upon turning the tap on the sink and he lifted his head.

"You may enter!" He called to the door, pooling water in his hands and splashing it to his face.

A young brown-eyed male, incased in bronze armor entered. His helmet was not the intimidating pointed and winged headdress like that worn of normal Covenant Warriors, but instead it was a soft-tipped, dish based fan that splayed from the typical rounded forehead base, with the exception of an extra seed-shaped mound with a Forerunner glyph engraved into it. It lacked the blade like ear muffs, which were replaced by two curved tails that attached at the back of the Sangheili's suit covering his neck. The tails where in segments, each segment holding a jewel-embedded Forerunner lore. Small screws and ridged rubber lengths gave them flexibility and comfort to move.

It resembled the fanned feminine helmet that females of his race wore into battle if they admitted themselves into the Covenant, but the tail of the helmet did not spread as wide. His armor was a standard thorax case, Three lit bands across his shoulders were in place for the uniform armored shoulder mounts. And he only wore lower mandible guards, leaving his long fleshy upper jaws exposed. He awaited the Ship Master by the door, his arms still at his sides.

His eyes followed Vastla when he exited the washroom, his waist covered by a towel.

"Who sent you, messenger?" Vastla addressed him calmly, pricking a finger against the small touch pad protruding from the oily purple wall. Revealing a rack supporting the Zealot's flawless armor with a muted hiss.

"The Doyen, Excellency, he has a mission for you." The boy's voice wavered, he was nervous in the presence of one so great.

Vastla's brow line crimped together and he paused with the helmet in his hands, looking to the boy who's head lifted and his eyes brightened. "The Doyen? Did he give you in site of what the mission was?"

The messenger shook his head. "No Excellency, I was forbidden the knowledge to pass it on. He wishes to see you three units from now, alone." Vastla nodded his leave and the messenger turned to be on his way.

Vastla watched the boy leave and grunted to himself, the Hierarch would have to wait. He had an appointment with someone, he _dare_ say, more important. He looked about the ceiling as if thunder struck and grinned, chuckling to himself.

0~0

"Oooough Forerunners, can't these fools go find something more constructive to do than stare?" Luzai's head lulled up in annoyance at the few on lookers who stared as if they'd never seen a women before. Luzai sat in company of Gry outside the Steelworks staring bored-ly at the passing serfs rushing to their own needs on their breaks.

Gry who sat next to her on the laid out blanket laid his head back, pouring the warm water down his throat.

"Well Luzai, don't you know? They're staring at your untamed beauty!" He bumped her with his elbow playfully, only to lift his arm to his face as she slapped it with an annoyed whine. "Don't be a twit!" She hissed before dropping herself back against the support beam. "Bloody idiot." She muttered, throwing her hands in her lap.

"You want to be with your Vastla hmm?" Gry teased, handing the grouchy female who picked at her claws his canteen. She accepted it with an irritated twitch of her mandible. "It's better than sitting on my hide, rotting away in this heat, but I must eat…" She paused to pour the dry-warmth water down her throat. "And live… And the rest of my pay goes to the Kaidon…" She stared at the canteen in thought.

"You are not getting that _foolish_ idea to join the Covenant in your head again, are you? You will be torn from you family's line, your chance of reproduction banned from you, called a menace-- Ah, how many times have I told you?" Said Gry, knowing exactly what she was thinking. He scooted forward on the blanket closer to her, setting his hands on his baggy-pant knees, leaning in to glimpse her face.

She nearly clonked her head on his when she looked up at him. "Gry, I have what it takes, I will be no petty Priestess, or for that matter an Assistant all my life! Let them remove my right to breed, I have no need to carry my blood onward--"

"And so you will take away the chance to carry a Ship Master of Legends children?" Gry silenced her. It didn't last long when she moved in to continue the debate; he rolled his eyes as she spoke, leaning away from her with his head skyward, waving her off in defeat.

"Gry you and I both know I won't have the right to be promoted. You've gotten nowhere near the right to breed yourself, self-proclaimed stallion you are." Her sarcasm got a growl. She snapped at his batting hand and laughed as he swung again, missing her head horribly. "What in 'Lyron was _that_?!" She cackled at his flushed face. Behind them Mar watched with a grin from a counter. The two had always been close to each other, fierce siblings of two different lines they were. He raised a brow when Luzai yanked the canteen from his hand and poured the water over Gry's head. Who simply glared at her, only blinking when the water dripped into his line of vision. Once the drink container was empty she placed the cap back on, and in a mocking respectful motion set it in his soaked lap, patting it to add sea water to the wound.

Rokoi approached the two and began to converse with them, soon after Gry was the only one not laughing, he remained in the apathetic state he held before. It was the only time they could be really, truly, happy. Work was not all bad, it was hard but worthy. As long as they worked for the one they worked under, not their own gain, all was well.

When Luzai came to Mar, she was like any other worker from the 'Gourlam State. A poor, timid, and tiresome looking thing. Mar was good at hearts, and warned her of the work she had to put in but she accepted the consequences. The men sneered at her at first, knowing full well that a female wouldn't be able to hold such a hard job. They were quickly proved wrong and she clearly announced to them she would not take their nonsense. Now, they treated her like any male would treat a brother. She _was_ a brother in their eyes, she played rough, set her limits when need be, and reminded the men of just how much she would put up with and in turn they respected that. She was not afraid to fight, and even exhibited fast learning skills like many warriors. Gry was the first to test her in the nearby crops his family owned. He honed her skills to what she had hidden in that feminine body.

First few weeks went like any normal training for a Sangheili warrior. Every morning before the suns had broken the edge of the planet in the cold morning air, she was kicked, punched, thrown and humiliated.

Grew frustrated with herself, unlike men she even fell to tears, but their reign never lasted more than a few minutes. The girl had to retain some feminism, and crying was the way to it, Gry understood that well. She showed signs of improvement, she began to sense his attacks early, and judge even the smallest of his movements with hawk-eye precision. She countered swiftly, her stamina and strength growing to match his own in a shocking amount of time. Soon Gry had a formidable opponent on his hands, proud of it he was.

Although she was never able to really ground Gry into the turned clay, she certainly was able to hold her own and bust his mandibles a good few times, even tire the seemingly endless energetic Sangheili. He planned to continue is training with her, even though he was not an official teacher. He knew enough of his own to give her a little beyond the basics of a morning run.

Then Rokoi spoke up, he seemed to be gesturing to something, Mar's head perked up. Luzai and Gry both looked the direction that Rokoi pointed, Mar stood just as Luzai rose.

0~0

Luzai blinked, her wide eyes locked onto the golden sunlit armor that made it's way towards the Steelworks, the serfs parting for the owner, many an eye followed it with parted mandibles and murmurs. Luzai squinted, the suns blinding her view of his face. His voice reached her first.

"I asked many for direction, and now, where are the fruits of my search hm?"

Gry's hand shoved the answer out from under the structure's overhang, and she nearly stumbled. Vastla mandibles pulled into a grin as she scowled back at her friend, who gave her an arrogant smile. Yanking her vest back to center, she turned her attention back to the Zealot, her scowl fading into a shy smile. "I wish you would have told me, Va…" She caught herself. "Excellency."

'Neonoree shook his head. "I'm afraid I don't have long, but I do want you to walk with me. Are you at rest?" Luzai looked uncertain, she glanced back at what Vastla figured to be her dominant. The older Sangheili nodded slowly, his eyes watching the Zealot. He got what the old Sangheili was saying. _"I'm watching you… Take care of her." _He nodded back, then looked back down at Luzai who gave him a questioning look. "He says I may accompany you, I do not have long either."

"How much is left of your leave?"

She directed her eyes skyward then back at him. "A half-unit." Vastla's head bobbed.

"Good enough, come then." She could feel Gry, Rokoi, and Mar all watching with grins as they departed, it made her flush.

The walkways and roads were cluttered with bustling workers. If they weren't hauling they were purchasing, and if they weren't purchasing, they were talking over plans, if they weren't talking they were rushing to get where they needed to be. But even the most busy stopped in brief to watch the pair. All eyes fell on the Zealot, and Luzai preferred it that way. Although Vastla didn't seem to pleased with the attention, it made Luzai wonder.

"It's a fine morning… What time do you start your work shift?" He smiled as she helped herself to his gold encased arm, feeling a chuckle rise in the back of his throat as she flushed when she saw he was smiling at her.

"I have no days off, only small moments of freedom during our breaks," She laughed softly. "It's usually wasted playing with Gry and Rokoi… And I rise several minutes before the suns do…"

He snorted. "Your shifts start before dawn?"

She nearly winced at the slip up. "Ah, no. I live far from my work as you know, it's best I get there on time. And I bathe when I rise… I eat before I leave in the morning and do not eat till I come home from the market, then at the end of the month, my saved pay is sent to the keep. It's all systematic for me, like all serfs."

Vastla nodded, but he was no fool. He could tell she was hiding something as he saw the slight twitch in her brows, the dimpling of her cheeks, her lower lids rising. "Is that all?"

She looked up at his question, her face drawing cold at the hint in his voice he knew there was more to her getting up early.

Luzai looked at her grease-covered hands and rubbed her thumbs together in nervous habit over his arm. "I-- train in the early hours. A male, Gry, who works at the Steelworks has been teaching me."

Satisfied, Vastla left her be with that. "Do not be afraid Luzai, I have no intention of reporting you to the Hierarchs, even the Sangheili rulers will no nothing from me," He looked to her. "You have my word… But I must ask, if you'll show me what you've learned."

Luzai jerked her head back in surprise, she then looked about the streets as if something were going to eat her. She then realized they'd stopped. "Well…." Her eyes followed the mixed gravel and pebbled block stone to his boots. "There is no place nearby to do so, not in privacy… Wait, the field were Gry teaches me, that is near my home. But it'll take half a unit to get there."

The Zealot shook his head. "That is no problem. I don't mind being late for meaningless appointments. Which way is this field?" His arm slipped out of her hands and he snaked his fingers between hers, squeezing her small hand in his softly.

* * *

**And that's a wrap. Now just a small bit on how to pronounce the Characters names' featured here. =3**

**Luzai 'Gourlam _ (Loo-Sai) (Gore-lamb) Sounds like lamb, but "B" is silent.**

**Vastla 'Neonoree_ (Va-oust-la) (Nee - Ohno - Ree) "H" is silent.**

**Gry _ (Gree, or Gray)**

**Rokoi _ (Row- Koi)**

**Zyne _ (Zai-Nay)**

**Mar _ (Marh) Like Mars. All done~ Ciao for Nao! XD**


	3. Sul

The country side that Luzai had led Vastla about was considered to be the most expensive part of 'Lyron. Rich crops on moist soil flourished around a calm water lake that expanded around the outer border of the State, measured to extend across at 150 miles wide, it was considered the second largest lake in 'Lyron, and it was dubbed Boliant Lake by a previous ruler during the siege of an opposing clan. The lake was named after the Boliant weapon that many had tried to copy, a creation by Nuuv 'Lyron, who reigned 33,445 years ago. He had lead warriors into a battle against a clan arrogant enough to try and claim the keep from him. It was a battle that soon changed into a 4 year war. Even Serfs were dragged into the bloodshed, females were captured by the aggressing males of the other clan in an attempt to soil the 'Lyron bloodline. The females refused to eat and nourish the abominations growing inside them. The women and their violations died of starvation in their filthy cells, having the clan's plan backfire. A total of 23,000 'Lyron born died in one year, half of that being Serfs alone. The Boliant was weapon of mass destruction, a machine so advanced for it's time.

"In the dead of night, during what is carved in the 'Lyron plaque of history as the "Nights of Final Hours", Nuuv sat awake in the depths of his keep while his warriors staved off the advancing threat. Around him lay chalk written walls, all ideas of a long range weapon. Then, he had it. A weapon that could fire 700 spears at once with the use of fire and chemicals, a launcher that could end the enemies advances before they started. The Boliant. Surviving axe men, lumberers, and even warriors were brought from their posts to make his creation. And on the third day, when all hope seemed lost, the Boliant was hauled onto the training grounds of the keep. And brought out on the open end of the courtyard facing down at the war, the weapon was triggered, pillars of sparks and flames encased the weapon, and spears sang a shrill and shattering deathly chorus. The front lines fell so quickly, the wave retreated to regroup, and even after they swarmed the keep again, they were still stirred by the new offense. It was so effective, warriors and wood workers stayed up four days and three nights producing the weapon in massive numbers.

"Soon, the opposing clan was wiped clean from the city. With the help of advancing ground troops the clan was chased onto their own land...."

Vastla shook his helmeted head. "The 'Yaisum clan is as strange as their name and still as violent as ever." He looked down at Luzai who still seemed to be processing the information. He chuckled when she finally spoke up.

"It is always good to learn history, I fancy it a lot. I asked much of it from my Uncle Soboro." She smiled at him, her voice quiet.

"You are such a quirk, it's enjoyable." Vastla said as he turned his head away to inspect the rich countryside.

Luzai bobbed her head modestly, her eyes lowered to the crunching gravel beneath her feet before noticing that they were upon the field as the dirt changed to a reddish soil. She looked up. "There, that is the field." She broke off from his arm, much to his dismay, and jogged up to the opening in the tree lined field. Dirt trails from vehicles lined the opening in different directions, Vastla stopped at the opening and watched her step in off the road. Too his surprise her hoof sank in the dry looking soil, up to her ankle no less.

"The soil is still moist?" Vastla asked, inspecting the frail mixed grains with a light sweep of his booted hoof.

Luzai's eyes carried a sense of coyness as the girl glanced back at him in removing her work apron and carelessly let it drop to the dirt, stirring a cloud of dust around her short frame. In doing so revealed to the Zealot a pair of loose hand-woven blue knit shorts and a tight fringed chest wrap that was also blue in color. A single horizontal line of orange beaded dots in the middle of her chest wrap was the only real life to her otherwise dull wardrobe. Her shorts swung loosely about her legs as she turned to face him.

"This field has become inhabitable from constant sun exposure and harsh weather changes. It was a bad location to grow anything here in the first place. Despite the warning of the farmer who inspected it, crops were still set here and within three months the vegetables dried up and died. Yes, the soil is still wet, and it's notorious for sticking to your hooves," She paused to lift her already soil-hugged hoof in example. "But it lacks nutrition as it's farthest from the lake and in a desolate plain. Gry stumbled upon it and here we agreed my lessons would be set." She set the flat of her hand in the crook of her hip in a lazy motion.

Vastla nodded and proceeded to press the release coils on the inside of his forearm armor. Luzai watched him, her expression relaxed. She exposed the side of her neck to the sun, taking in the comforting warmth. The breeze was cool, but not so much that it was uncomfortable. Sanghelios was falling into early signs of winter it seemed. The Zealot then undid the clasps under the wings of his helmet, letting the mandible straps fall limp and hang from his jaw. The headdress joined the forearm bands in a neat set off to Vastla's left, he rolled his shoulders calmly, addressing the girl with a bob of his head.

"This Gry is wise, he set you to work on difficult grounds, this dirt is troublesome to work in, especially with fighting, and the unneeded weight adding onto your feet is another challenge, hm, I like the way he thinks." Vastla blinked his smoldering eyes, a smile in them.

"Come," Said Vastla, curling his fingers towards him. "Show me what he has taught you, I will go easy."

Luzai shook her head. "I suggest you not take me lightly Ship Master, I am not one of the infants you pummel on those sandy training yards." She sounded sour, Vastla noticeably raised a brow. Luzai took her place, setting her legs apart with sturdy knees bent, her hoofed toes digging into the sticky dirt, her shoulders lay lax and her hands dropped at her sides, but the tension was clear in her mid-section and legs. Vastla recognized the stance, a starter taken by youngsters; he himself was practiced in a beginner's offense pose. It was designed to give the learner the first strike, a speed position for quick bailing and sideswipe. The lower half of the body was stiff, ready to move on when, while the upper body remained loose, able to perform swift and painful bats to the teacher's body. That is, if one could land a hit on their master.

Vastla's breath hitched when Luzai broke off, her thin but powerful legs bursting the female forward, dirt flying in waves behind her and arms loosely swinging at her sides. With the flat of his neck swelled, he curled a fist and stepped out with a well-timed swing at the girl.

Luzai's eyes tracked the slightest movement of his body. In a fluid motion she stopped then leaned back, barely dodging the fast blow the Zealot gave, she saw the surprise in his eyes as she seemingly danced around him, letting her weight fall back onto her heel and she spun into a crouch, dust swirling around her thin legs.

He then kicked out, only to have her fold back onto her hands and spring forward, the palm of her hand slammed flat against a bulge a few inches up from the Zealot's pelvis. The reaction she got was to be expected; the Zealot coughed, stepped back as she moved away, gripping his mid-section.

She jogged back in the thick moist dirt, waiting for him to recover.

"Aaaaghahah, you fight dirty!" His voice hinted with irritation.

"No, I fight fair." Even though her face remained serious, her voice held a smile.

Vastla raised his head only to have a fist contact his mandibles, he reared his head back, feeling the girl's forearm sting his side. He whirled around upon feeling her presence drift to his back. The Sangheili straightened his hand and jabbed the tips of his fingers into her side, delivering a bruise to her ribcage. She fell back with a muted grunt and a hand to her side, with a well placed kick she was in the dirt. He advanced to finish the fight. Being desperate Luzai raised her hips and swung her right leg over her left, her upper body followed the motion and she shoulder-rolled in the dirt, using her hands to push herself up.

Feeling his gloves claws form an iron hold on her ankle, she twisted in his grip, her ankle popped as he refused to let give and jabbed her hock into his side once more. She grabbed onto his chest plate and hung back, preparing to smack her forehead to his. Vastla's hand shot out and grabbed the girl's wrist before she swung up, jerking her to him.

Luzai screamed more in surprise than pain as she found herself chest to chest with the Zealot, both were breathing rather heavily, Luzai considerably more. Her lenses blinked away the dust that stuck and irritated her eyes, she fisted the hand he held past his head, her curved and pointed nails dug into her grain stuck palm, feeling it grit between her fingers.

Either's hot breath washed over their faces, they locked eyes. Vastla's tightly slitted pupils softened back to their usual humored warm state, and he spoke quietly. "I will say, your element is clearly speed, although I am not as seasoned as my master so my judgment may be off. But you're moves are rough, desperate, and sloppily executed. But you use the beginner's pose well and to a good advantage, gave me quite the surprise."

He then noticed Luzai's face grew ridged from disappointed on his judgment, and she pulled her head back. Vastla braced himself once her head collided with his, he literally dropped her and backed away pressing his two fingers to his forehead. The impact was harder than he expected it to be.

Luzai's own forehead zinged dully from the hit, having landed on her rear she pushed herself up and ran at the taller male with the straight intention of taking him down. Having gotten a bit too high in herself, she didn't have time to react as Vastla's large hand lurched out, his claws pricking the soft scales of her upper arm and he yanked her to him. She attempted to punch him with her free hand only to have it blocked by his palm and her small hand was soon cupped in his. For a split second Luzai's face heated more than she ever imagined it to, until Vastla used her own knuckles to make her bite her upper lip.

With her now disoriented, Vastla spun her weak frame around and grabbed the wrist opposite of his, crossing them against her belly and folding her in. She couldn't help but let a yell as her wrists ground together and her shoulders burned. Her chest heaved and she tasted her own blood, her arms strained more as Vastla leaned over her back, his neck arching gracefully over hers. A light grunt escaped her throat at the feeling of his cheek brushing hers.

He hummed deeply in his throat and shook his head. "Arrogant, you expected me to become inhibited by a small blow like that?"

She could only sigh for an answer.

"_Never_, assume such on an opponent. Especially one of my status, I may have been gentle with you, but this was only terms of a friendly spar and the fact you are weak. Your enemies will never give you the mercy I showed you, what I am still showing you," He tightened his grip, making her wince and her head press against his sternum. "Expect the unexpected girl... You would not last a second in within the heat of battle. You would not last even before it's grown warm." He spoke flatly, and showed no emotion to the hurt in her eyes.

"Gry has only showed you what it is like for little ones, you are not but a little one. In fact, children endure more than you do. Tell that Gry to pick you up into real training, this is nothing more than play among infants..."

He quieted and inspected her with a raised brow, he was not surprised at the tears she tried to hold back as she stared at the ground. He could understand, he assumed she'd never really been punished or insulted point blank, always she had been given praises even after being beaten down. It was time for her to witness the reality of becoming a warrior. He spoke in a softer tone.

"Luzai... What you have been taught is nothing compared to actual training, if I were your master, I would be ashamed of my work, and ashamed of you as my apprentice. Although what Gry has started you with, such as a beginner's pose _is_ part of it. The praises he's given you are a cushion of the real world... I say this not to hurt you, and not to drown your hope. I support your will to become a warrior.... Truth is you lack the proper skills for anything. What you saw from me was merely toying..." He watched her form as she slowly straightened. He could see the immediate self-doubt filling her glassy orbs. He decided to lighten the mood, the last thing he wanted to see her do was cry, she would probably hang herself.

Luzai remained silent and still, she only shifted when his hands loosened around her wrists and she felt a gloved warmth encompass her hands. Each of his fingers slipped between and parted her own, making her cheeks fill with blood. She could feel his smile boring into her.

He lowered his face to hers and with a modest smile he purposefully pressed his long, smooth mandibles to her cheek. Warm breath against the side of her face, in her ear and a rich voice made her stomach clench. "Now then... Lets stop pouting, and leave this field with good temperaments. After all, this was nothing but a silly scrap." He pulled his face away and lifted himself off the girl's back, she straightened then went about fumbling with her twisted shorts to cover her embarrassment.

"You have ways of.... Enlightening the mood." She finally said after clearing her throat.

He grinned as he walked over to his helmet and arm clasps, partially covered by the dirt they kicked up. "Glad to know it worked..."

0~0

The Doyen's Private Council Chambers chilled the young San 'Shyuum right through his thick woven robes. They were not made of the shimmering silk the High Council or the Ministry wore, but more a wool with silk lining. He loathed the Sangheili planet, the planet was far too cold at night and far too hot in the day, feudal for his tastes but naturally kept this to himself. The Sangheili planet was so barbaric with it's harsh conditions and often violent wildlife, he could go on and on about the flaws. He leaned back in his Gravity Throne, the airborne chair bobbing at his shift in weight. His space black eyes wandered boredly over the empty chamber and he shuddered at the faint breeze that snuck into the draping sleeve of his dull robe. Growing impatient he was on the verge of sending a Guard out to retrieve the client but when the chamber doors whined open and a rather tall Zealot entered hurriedly. Behind the Ship Master came two Honor Guard, they stopped as he stepped upon the podium and regarded him.

He stiffened when the Doyen addressed him.

"Ship Master," the Doyen began, his chair tilting forward as he descended upon the Zealot. "I had expected you to be here on time, even early, not 14 minutes behind.... Is there a good excuse for your tardy?"

Vastla swallowed, if he screwed this up he would surely not see Luzai again. "Yes Excellency, I was _burdened_ with another appointment." He mentally slapped himself, that was intelligent to say. Vastla winced inwardly, it hurt to think of Luzai as a burden. That was the last thing she was.

"Another meeting that was of more importance?" His voice goaded.

Vastla lowered his head. "No Excellency, but in order to move on with the day, I had to take care of the current situation first. Things... Carried on longer than expected, unfortunately..."

The San 'Shyuum hummed. "And what was this situation exactly?"

Vastla looked the Prophet in the eye. "I ask you to respect my wishes to keep families matters under wraps, Excellency."

The Doyen looked amused. "I have no intentions or interests to pry within the private lives of Covenants occupants, it is not worth my time. Lets get on with this meeting, I have others in wait." He retracted his hands within the folds of his robes as his face suddenly turned bored.

Vastla shifted wordlessly, watching the Hierarch.

"With the recent discovery of the Human home world, the Great Journey draws near. But we have received a rather displeasing transmission from the fleet Expeditious Annihilation. Yet another world festering with the pale vermin,"

As Vastla listened, the Prophet seemed to be preaching, putting on performance for unseen spectators, he was purposefully loud. And the Zealot caught on quick, the Prophet was giving him a message.

"The Annihilation fleet has come across Human Civilian ships and is in pursuit as ordered, but in this event the planet has been left unattended. But there is good reason..." His pale hand lifted from the arm rest and slid into the depths of his robes, pulling out a cylinder case, bronze in color. It was impressed with letters of the San 'Shyuum language. He then spoke in a hushed tone; it was difficult for even Vastla to hear. "In my hand I hold an Armistice..."

He watched the Sangheili's breath hitch and his ember irises grow large. "Ship Master, you are now responsible to carry this settlement to the home world. My intentions must remain in secrecy, failure to comply will result in your beheadment, the destruction of the ships in your command and your soldiers, and shame cast out on your family name..."

It was too much for even the quick-to-process Vastla. "Excellency, why choose me for such a task? Why do you risk this heresy, of the highest degree?" 'Neonoree tried to keep his voice low, not to draw attention from the already watchful Honor Guards. He held out his hand to take the cylinder with care, slipping into the holster of his belt at his hip.

"Ship Master, ever since your admission into the Covenant I have watched you. I have observed all who enter the Covenant in my time... And from the first day I could see your lacking faith in the Great Journey. And under bludgeon of criticism, your ways and reputation have risen to exorbitant levels. You are trust worthy, and throughout your career you have grown rich, intellectual, meticulous, and a contrast among Ship Masters. And now is the time to put what you have learned to the test... Listen well." He lifted his voice to settle the growing suspicion of the Honor Guards. "Ship Master I trust you to handle your assignment with care, we tread upon shattered glass and time is short. Be sure that it gets to Fleet Master Hari 'Suntalee before the Commencement of Deception destroys all who do not.... _Walk the Path_. A time for lies and heretics falls the Covenant... Know this Ship Master, all of our faith is as truthful as the Prophet of Truth himself.... I do not have much time... And in return for this important inconvenience, I will grant you a favor, nor will I leave without doing so, decide well."

Vastla's mind was screaming thousands of questions, he was almost shaking. This was nothing he expected to wake up to today. It went from a simple morning walk with a Welding Assistant with capturing blue eyes and hearts of glass he met the night before to being told the unspeakable.

Why was _he _chosen for this? Could he trust the words of this wayward Hierarch? With naturally acquired curiosity, Vastla felt the familiar urge to dig deeper into this sudden disturbance in the Covenant.

"Excellency, I do have a favor."

"Tell."

"A serf girl…. Her name, is Luzai 'Gourlam, she is a Welding Assistant of a Steelworks located in the middle of the city... What I am asking is, if she could possibly be woven into the Covenant as a warrior."

The Doyen smiled a cold smile. "You want her at your side Zealot? You do know the penalty a women suffers once she soils her feminine innocence and becomes a hand of the Covenant."

'Neonoree gave a firm nod. "Yes Excellency, I want her to endure the hardship of the path, and if I may, I want her trained by my master's son, Octu."

"If that is what you wish Ship Master."

Vastla felt a smile tug at his mouth. "May I ask one last thing of you?"

"Depends... I am no goodwill vender."

"Please, do not take away her rights to bare young..."

Sul's head bobbed at the weight of his crown and sat in uneasy silence. Vastla tried to search his dark eyes for an answer but found none, several seconds ticked past, then the Doyen spoke. "Granted. And that is all."

Vastla bowed graciously. "My gratitude is immeasurable your Excellency... And I will hold my end of the bargain well... No, not well. It _will_ be done."

The San 'Shyuum grinned, the folds of skin around his mouth stretching and giving the alien an even more sinister look. "I am pleased.... Now go about your business and return to your rest, enjoy your stay on your home planet, and I will send Guards to retrieve this, Luzai. Keep in mind Ship Master, I will not have my motives spoken with her."

With his eyes lowered in a respectful manner and his head down, the Zealot bowed and left the Hierarch in a hurry. The alien lord sat back in his throne and smiled to himself as the Guards approached his sides, finally those manipulative, genocidal excuses of his kind will feel the wrath of their sins. And the truth of the Covenant would be revealed.

0~0

Rokoi's shoulders burned as he brought down the heavy iron hammer on the soft metal staff, it gave easily with a muted ping. He continued the motion for a few more rounds then swung the threw the crude tool over his shoulder, spreading his mandibles and panting loudly, the heat may have been nice, but it wasn't when you worked in a crammed and foul space with next-to-no oxygen.

Mar watched the young Sangheili's back rise and fall, the lack of air was getting him too. "Rokoi, stop boy. The least I want you to end up is like me... A wheezing old fool. I will allow you to rest for now."

Rokoi gladly accepted and dropped the hammer to the stone floor. He joined Mar and took a seat on a stack of bags full of ore. Mar smiled to him, the younger man smiling back. Zyne spoke up, his voice ragged. "Luzai is back Mar, appears someone had a good time..." He then smirked. They all fell silent as she entered and her bright expression soon turned sober.

Mar watched her, failing to notice that the workers around them had stopped their work to look at the girl. She tried to ignore the uncomforting stares that burned into her back as she walked back to her station. Quickly she grew fed up with it and spun on her toes at them. "He did nothing."

Rokoi spoke up from his spot on the ore bags. "Nothing?" He sounded clearly skeptical. "Nothing at all? So, did you two change your minds about the fight?"

Luzai snorted softly, her face a healthy purple. "No..." She leaned her pelvis out, crossing her arms and cupping her elbows. "We fought alright, but he dispatched me easier than he would an Unggoy..."

Rokoi tilted his head and arched his neck, a sign he didn't believe her. "If he grounded you so quickly what took so long for you two to be back?"

Zyne spoke up. "Could it be that he grounded with her?" That earned several poorly muffled snickers and even full out chuckles. And naturally Luzai's face was brought to a boil.

"He dare not try something like that Zyne, shame on you!" Luzai's hoof clapped the ground in a childish manner, her plump cheeks holding their warm color. Zyne only laughed obnoxiously at her reaction, Rokoi's laughing finally slowed and he stood, his gate lazy joining Luzai's side. She leaned away from him as he sniffed his way down her neck, Zyne's own neck flatted in a somewhat aggressive fashion as he did the same, he seem attracted to a particular spot on the nape of her neck and up to her shoulder. "Luzai, that Zealot was all over you..."

Rokoi pulled back, the faint shimmer of discomfort in his eyes. "Luzai what did he do?"

She tilted her head at him, her focus still mainly on Zyne as he continued to pass his muzzle over her shoulder. She growled and slapped his head away, eyeing him with a raised brow. Zyne finally backed away, his muzzle wrinkled from the slap.

Luzai noticed all eyes were on her, a trill of discomfort and annoyance slithered down her back. "The fight only lasted a minute, two at the most, I went to finish it and he set me in a lock-hold... Yes, he touched me, but that was all. He held me like that for several seconds and judged me on my skill, as I must say, was _not_ pleasant. It felt as if my arms were going to come apart from the sockets." Her eyes made a round about the room, and all who were in it saw the honesty in them. A mixture of humor, disappointment, and tension of the over protective males hung in the air. "Now then, does anyone dare challenge my word for their grins?"

Mar broke the silence with a winded chuckle. "No Luzai. I think, we can all agree, that you are telling the truth. And that we can, get back to work." He gave hinting glares at the workers, they obeyed and went about their business. Much to Luzai's relief. She returned to her work as well, there were staffs to make, and not enough time to finish them, it was the heat of the day, and she would have to work overtime.

0~0

The eerie glow of the patterned lights above casted strange and haunting reflections onto the Corridor walls. Behind the Prophet and his guards floated white, bright Gravity Halos. They were now under the Council Chamber, in the stone corridors construct by Sangheili hands. The pallets were cut away from the mountainside, cut into vertical, 8 inches thick walls that hugged smooth rock belonging to an old waterway underneath. They were hand-sanded and wiped down with the same oil that polished the floors of Covenant ships. The mirror coat finish was what earned these particular walkways their rather simple name: The Halls of Reflections.

Sul leaned back in his chair, the hum of it's engine and the steady unison thumping of his Guards' booted feet made a droning beat. Down here the air was moist, but warm due to the planet's baked above ground terrain. It was a, "just right" environment for Sul to enjoy. His guards did not lax as much as he did. Their thick necks remained arched, their bodies hunched in an imposing, hostile position. And for good reason, as their constantly alert behavior's purpose came into play. Ahead of the three, a white armored Sangheili warrior rounded the corner, four Honor Guards of his own following him.

Sul's spine grew cold, as he recognized the white incased soul with the flaring pearl colored helmet. Supreme Councilor, Vita 'Orelamee.

With a nervous swallow, he leaned forward, bringing his chair to a stop. The Guards moved out in front of the Prophet, lowering their spears as the approaching squad. They were here with the intentions to stop Sul's advances to spread his "Heresy". And he and his Separists knew it.


	4. One Hand Short

**(Ahhh...... Alot of hell going on here. Sorry it's taking so long to upload, I'm working on Iota right now, that should be done soon... Although the upload might be delayed, as we are having our internet service changed. : ) Anyway, enjoy this chapter! Luzai gets her work cut out for her later on~! ) **

Having escaped the still tense and awkward atmosphere of the Steelworks for some fresh air, Luzai found amusement in watching two small birds bickering over an unfortunate bug in the dirt. The worm was making a quick get-away while the birds continued to argue over the afternoon meal. The birds were two young males, both dark in color, a black-brown. But their tails were a bright, blended mixture of greens, blues, reds, and yellows. The same for the birds' gullets, an iridescent green and blue. Luzai bunched her dirty and greasy apron in her sore hands out of habit as she watched, a shadow passed over the smaller birds, causing them to jump, panic, and scatter instantly forgetting about lunch. Above the Steelworks hovered Olit Hawks. Massive predators they were, a bird with a 9'ft wingspan from tip-to-tip, a long bare and horribly fleshy neck, dark slitted eyes, and a rubbery red bald head with a 7" inch long razor-sharp beak. Soboro told her tales as a child that the birds would pick up the disobedient children in the courtyards high above in the keep, take them back to their nests on the sea cliffs and feed them to the awaiting jagged jaws of the chicks below. Of course, to relieve her fear, he would soon tickle her down afterward.

Leaning against the support beam of the building, she clasped her hands to her front and sighed silently. Mar had been kind to provide her with a small break; she was to be sure not to milk it for all it was worth. She continued to gaze at the predators in the sky, wondering what they were doing this far inland.

_I mean, I know they come inland every year during the winter cycles, since their natural prey flees to warmer waters in the Ansun Islands, but rarely do they travel up into the Steelworks territory… Food is scarce perhaps? _

"Looks like the idiots in port are over fishing again…. They'll never learn, just keep trying to push their harvesting limit. Half of that food goes to waste…." She shook her head, shuddering at the cool breeze as the sun fell. It wasn't till several seconds later that she noticed the jabbering around her had quieted. "Oh, what is it now?" She said quietly, scowling at the surrounding serfs. Following their curious stares she noticably jumped. Two Honor Guards were heading straight for her. Were they Vastla's men? Whatever the case, she knew they were coming for her and she stepped forward towards them.

"Are you, Luzai 'Gourlam?" Stated the one on the left with a gravelly voice, his helmeted head bobbing at her. She nodded wordlessly, watching them with her large blue eyes. His spear leaned forward upon loosening his grip. "By order of the Prophet of Ignorance, you will be taken into custody of the 'Lyron keep until further notice. It has been requested by Ship Master Vastla 'Neonoree as in offered favor by the Doyen."

Inside, Luzai smiled. She had a feeling this was his doing. The Guard spoke further.

"Notify your work mates and dominant of departure, you will not be working here any further. What can be brought into the keep will be collected from your home by personal escort via your request. You will be further informed once we arrive."

Luzai obeyed and turned, quickly disappearing under the neatly cut embroidered leather flaps covering the back entrance to the Steelworks.

0~0

The Supreme Councilor spoke in a grave tone. "Prophet of Ignorance, by the order of the Minister of Fortitude, and the High Council, you are hereby under arrest, should you resist apprehension you will be executed where you stand."

Sul Adunt, growled low in his throat. "You can tell the Prophet of Truth, that if he wishes to capture me, he will have to send a more impressive squadron. Guards, dispatch these fools. Leave the Councilor alive if possible; I want him to relay that message to the High Council." His two Guards grunted, charging the opposing Sangheili. And they charged back.

As they engaged, Sul made himself useful, firing upon and weakening the Guards' shields with his chair's built-in Pulse Laser, eyeing the Councilor who stayed back from the fray, his sword drawn yet still at his side.

_Coward._

The Honor Separist known as Vrun 'Alamee hissed, having been pierced in the shoulder by the Loyalist's Energy Stave. He swung his spear with a throaty roar, ignoring the stinging pain that snaked up his shoulder and down his arm as the tip of his spear cut into the man's neck. Blood flecked his front and face, the Guard fell back grabbing at his spurting neck, wheezing shrilly. He turned at the sound of stomping hooves, barely missing the swift jab of his attackers pointed trident javelin, with one fluid move he decapitated the man, his head peeling back only to roll and hang from a stringy flap of skin. A geyser of blood spraying from the remaining stalk of neck, drenching the corpse and the floor around it.

His brother, Breus 'Ogintik jerked at the site of dead eyes staring at him from the Guard's back, the corpse fell and he laughed, slamming the base of his spear into the mid-section of the final Loyalist, who doubled over but recovered to deliver a smack to Breus' spine before he turned.

Blood and shoulder blade fluid sprayed Breus' front, his fingers tips found their way into the older Guard's shoulder, a sickening squeal escaped his throat, and Breus silenced him in grabbing the side of his face, effortlessly flicking his head back, hearing the Sangheili's thick neck crack. As the corpse crumpled on top of his fallen brother's body, he felt something hot punch his chest and several rounds from an unseen plasma rifle caused his shields to flare.

Breus looked quickly to find the source as he retreated, it was the Councilor. The coward was lying back, shooting from afar. A golden-bronze stream of energy shot between the two slightly alarmed guards, spraying and tracking the Supreme Councilor as he tried to leap out of it's firing range. 'Alamee took the chance to head in after the Councilor. He brought his spear down, knowing full well that it wouldn't be this easy.

Both Sangheili, equally matched in strength, raised their weapons. Only, in the case of the Holy Blade vursing the Holy Spear, the Blade was more likely to win. 'Ogintik snorted, watching as his brother's spear was cut in two, and if he didn't move fast, so would Vrun. His younger friend dove to the side as the blade came down again, sparks flying as it cut through his shield with ease and into his armor thigh. Sul did not care for the lives of his Guards usually on an everyday basis, but keeping these two alive was particularly crucial to his own survival. The whine of his chair's generator grew louder with the charging Pulse Wave blast, it was slowly overheating.

Breus did not wait however, and swung his spear at the white armored Sangheili Hierarch with the intention to pierce his neck. 'Orelamee effortlessly ducked, twisting his thick, muscular body and slammed an armored leg into the Separist Guard's mid-section, sending him onto his back. Just as 'Orelamee was about to stab the man, a hot, white light blinded him, and boiled it's way through his shields. He backed away, seeking non-existent cover. He let a yell as something sharp dug into his shoulder, snapping the strap that held his shoulder guard in place, he reached back to clench it, and found something metal sticking out of his shoulder.

He held still, knowing that if he struggled, the trident staff would slice sideways into his chest cavity. 'Orelamee glared back at the younger Sangheili, who remained expressionless, he was more focused on the approaching San 'Shyuum.

Sul folded his knuckles, retracting his hands into the sea of light material. "Supreme Councilor 'Orelamee," He began coolly.

'Orelamee could smell the fear seeping from the young San 'Shyuum. And respectively, Sul kept his distance from the Councilor, taking place behind 'Alamee. Alamee refused to make a face, dispite the searing pain his leg was in, his frame crooked.

"A band of four plus a Councilor defeated by two young Guards? Shame really, tell the Minister of Fortitude, that his efforts were futile, and that if he really considered me harm to the Covenant he would have sent a more admirable squad. The _Time of Lies_ has come to an end, and he will no longer hold the crown of power over the heads of the species he's manipulated since the dawning of the Covenant."

"What lies? What manipulation? Sul, you _are_ truly corrupted. And you will not live long enough to make an escape off this planet. A platoon has been stationed at The Gates, if you are wise, you will submit defeat here and now."

Sul shook his head slowly, his crown rocking. "Then you will die, like the rest of your race unless the Great Journey is stopped." He nodded his head to Breus, who swiftly jabbed his fingers into the Councilor's neck.

0~0

Mar's head bobbed in the direction of the flaps as they lifted to reveal a rather excited Luzai. With the silliest grin he'd seen on her face in a long while, she approached him, and he stood to meet her. "Well now, what's with that face, mm? Did Vastla stop by to give his, dearest, a kiss?" He grinned and she flushed, but shook her head.

"No, but, Mar….." She paused, looking down at her chipped and dull hooves. "Vastla…. He made a request to the Prophet of Ignorance…."

Mar had turned to her now, his head lifting higher as his faded brow lines creased. "Yes?"

She continued, uncertain of how to word it. "I am to be taken into custody of the 'Lyron Keep…. There are two Guards outback right at this moment. I was told to tell you that I am to be relieved of my duties. Vastla… He sent them to pick me up. He wants to train me." She watched his eyes as they lowered. She wasn't sure he if was angry, sad, happy, or just plain emotionless. Several moments passed and her hearts beat excitedly, making her shudder.

A sad smile formed on the old Sangheili's face as he looked back up at her. "Take the gloves as a keepsake, if you like to keep them, or the apron. Or, you don't have to take them at all. Just be sure, to come see me, while I still walk Sanghelios, yes?"

She nodded, smiling at him back. The corner of her eyes felt hot as she stepped up to slowly embrace his neck, her mouth getting the familiar slimy feeling of the mucus from her nasal cavity. She smacked her mandibles. "Thank you Mar…. I'll come back for the gloves…. And I promise you, I will come see you. And when I do, a girl in armor you'll see," She held his neck tighter upon feeling his hand slide down her back, shakily gripping her apron.

His aged voice wavered. "I know you will… Take care of yourself Luzai, and you tell that Zealot the same. To take care of you. Not just for me, but for Rokoi, Gry, Zyne…. I won't tell them, of your, departure. Not till you are too far gone for them, to chase you like blubbering idiots." He let a wheezing chuckle as he backed away from her, afraid he would never release her. She was reluctant to let go of his neck as well, lowering and clasping her hands to her front. Her knuckles going pale. It hurt to told the tears that now welled in her eyes, the quiver of her jaws, the soreness of her throat, her eyes began to drift towards the shadows her brothers in the setting light, but she caught herself, and looked at the ground. Her apron and gloves soon fell to the ground, folded neatly.

Mar only smiled as he watched her leave, knowing full well that she was holding back tears to a painful extent. And with resting his permanently arched back against a support beam, the bond the two had, grew far stronger than either imagined. She was the closest thing he had to a family, the closest thing he had to a daughter. And that was something he never had, and never would.

With a hand on his bad leg, he let loose a long, dragged out, sigh. He looked down at his patchy leather boots. He studied the dry, dull spots on the toes and soles, the thin soft leather stitching along the sides.

A soft smile tugged at his wrinkled cheeks, and he grunted. "She doesn't need to worry about me…" He looked up at the leather flaps of the back entry, and gritted his stained teeth as he tore his eyes away from the empty doorway, heading back to his work station. "And in five deca-cycles…. I won't have to worry about anything."

0~0

Luzai's tears had dried long ago, what little did escape she tried to hide poorly from the Guards. She looked about, acting as if she didn't notice the curious gazes and blank stares of the other residence. The Guards remained silent on either of her, their dark eyes staring again, chests swelled proudly. She couldn't help but admire their thick forms. The older of the two seemed to notice her eyes gazing over him. His step picked up, trying to flex and swing his arms in a subtle way. She wanted to smile and laugh, but held it back as she knew it would only encourage him to make an idiot out of himself.

_Although he will never compare to Vastla…_ Her cheeks considerably warmed.

0~0

When one was to find Octu, they'd have to look in a place that they would see him less if not at all. Vastla knew that best of Octu and found the young but scarred Sangheili male sitting in a hidden place. A broken off piece of the courtyard wall created a narrow ledge that allowed one to gaze down at the bustling and cramped city. The air seemed a lot cleaner up in the courtyards too, it left no…. "Unwanted" flavors in one's mouth. The breeze was especially cool up here, but it was refreshing. Glancing back at a place that reminded him of his painful, bloody, and dirt-filled memories, he settled behind the son of his Teacher.

"Is there something you need from me, Vastla 'Neonoree?" He spoke up, remaining still, staring down at the city.

Vastla's head tilted somewhat to side as he addressed him. "Yes, I've come to ask a favor of you. It's urgent." Upon catching his attention, a dark aqua colored eye looked back at him.

"Yes?" Octu 'Lyron leaned back, placing a vein-ridden hand on the stone ledge before him and turned his body to face him, not bothering to stand. He looked up at the Zealot calmly, awaiting his answer. It shocked Vastla every time he saw the Sangheili boy just how much he looked like his father, save his eyes. "Your father does not train females am I correct?"

Octu nodded soberly. "Yes, it is not that he finds it…. Appalling or anything foul of sorts. He simply does not want to be one to destroy their feminine side. But I do on the other hand…. Why? Is there a woman who wants to become a warrior?"

Vastla nodded a smile on his mandibles. "Yes, there is. She is a good friend of mine; her name is Luzai 'Gourlam."

"She's from the 'Gourlam State? What a poor place to come from…"

"Aye, she was a Serf trade. She came before the new Kaidon and took work at the Steelworks who supply the keep with Staffs'. She is being lead here as we speak. I… Took it upon myself to spar with her. She needs a great deal of work…" He paused as 'Lyron stood with a muted grunt, grains of dirt falling from his liver colored pants.

"So she's been in training?" Octu looked surprised.

"Yes, by a man that works with her at the Steelworks. But, he's been soft with her, very, praising her even after she's fallen, to keep her spirits about her. She knows not the reality of good, hard, training. You will have an emotional case on your hands." He chuckled, leaning back on his heel and shaking his head.

Octu smiled, crossing his muscular arms over his rather flat chest. He was thinly built unlike the many other men in the keep. "It's nothing I haven't had before, it's not right for them not to cry, and even I did when I was a child. I for one was never to separate myself from my emotions to become a Covenant drone. Regardless of what anyone thinks of me, even my own father. He and I were never very close, it's only natural really."

Vastla nodded, a smile in his voice. "Even though you aren't, he still can't help but care about you, you know that. I never did ask Luzai about her family, but, nonetheless, are you taking apprentices?"

He nodded. "Yes, I am. She will be my first of this winter; I haven't had an apprentice in three years actually. The last boy I trained was a useless water-for-brains. I don't know he managed to get through, Gods in hell, I don't know why I even took him…. But! In any case, do you know when her arrival shall be? Tis be no hurry, I have all evening to wait with no intentions of going home."

Looking out over the side of the courtyard wall below, Vastla's burning ember eyes reflected off the city lights that were activated several minutes ago. He looked up at the dark sky, his lenses blinking several times as the wind picked up. The remaining few minutes of sun cast an eerie reddish-green streaked glow off the clouds. It gave the city a yellow tinge, it was actually nice. "She should be here any minute; I had the guards go out for her two hours ago."

Octu nodded. "Very well then, be on your way, if that is what you plan to do. I will wait here for her and get her settled," he raised a brow at the Zealot. "Unless you want to stay, and see her for yourself?" He smiled at the Zealot's sudden physical discomfort.

"Actually, that's exactly what I was planning, she trusts me…. To a extent, so I intended to be the one to meet her at the gates downstairs and show her to where she will be staying."

"Which is?"

"My old room here in the keep, I will be sleeping at the Docking Tower."

"Ah," He nodded, still smiling. Vastla stepped back as Octu climbed up to join him on the sturdier part of the wall. He patted his good friend on the shoulder and they both exchanged grins before heading down into the circular courtyard.

Dark marble steps led into the middle of training yard, which was filled with a mixture of silk-soft gold and red sand. Around it stood great stone pillars of white stone, all supporting a protective wall around the yard, all made of 12" inch thick slate slabs. In a separate room that was supported by a modest Cliffside hung weapons for practice when the time of physical training was over and weapons handling began. Streams of light peeking through the designs chiseled into the ceiling reflected off the variety of Slap-Polls, False Swords, Knives, and Short-Range Guns that shot molded soft bullets made from the bark of the Alury Tree

"Is she attractive?" Octu suddenly piped, trying to start casual and comfortable conversation.

Vastla scoffed in a good-humored nature. "To me, she is. Her physical flaws mean nothing to me. Her neck is short, eyes are too large for her head but make up for it in a brilliant blue, and overall she is disproportionate."

Octu grinned. "So, you do like her hm?"

Vastla found that his face had gone plum. "Well…. I-I…. Yes, I do. She is different from many females, physically and emotionally. She is beautiful in her own sense of the word… And has many interests that many girls wouldn't dare think about. For Forerunners' sakes, she works in a Steelworks of all things, that's one good example. The men there treat her as a sister. She refuses to become a Priestess and as far as I know, she hates the very thought of it, and she has an interest in politics."

His gray-scaled friend raised his darker brows. "My, she is an odd one. Too bad she will not have children, more brave females like that would be nice."

"Ah, but she could, if ever she had the chance. I asked the Prophet of Ignorance to allow her to keep her right to breed."

"And he allowed it?!" With eyes wide Octu looked at him, stopping. Vastla turned and nodded, then laughed as Octu shook his head. "Everything is odd today… Did you hear the latest reports from the political scum of the 'Lyron Live? They say the Prophet of Ignorance is planning to disrupt the Covenant. Those fools, they have run everything else into the ground, they have nothing better to report so they lie to keep a useless business going."

He failed to notice that Vastla had gone rigged, thankfully, and the Zealot quickly recovered. "Mm…. I heard. They have it streaming on Graph Screens in all of the living quarters in the Arrival Tower. I am to leave in two days… My week's return is over before it began. I was given a task by the Prophet of Ignorance himself. I had a meeting with him earlier in the morning."

He looked down, taking a seat in a groove of a massive rock that was carried up the steps to the keep by men several hundred years ago, to provide the arena with terrain. "And what task is that?" Octu leaned back on another rock facing his good friend, arms still crossed. "Another _Homo Sapien _home world was discovered, the fleet is in pursuit of the escaping Civilian Ships, but the planet is unoccupied. The fleet won't be back soon enough if the remaining ground command decides to commence a counter attack. So I must go there, to take care of the remaining vermin."

Octu released a sigh, his dark brows raising. "I send you the best of luck, brother. It never ceases to surprise me, where those creatures spread. I've read into their culture from logs founded by reconnaissance teams…. They are almost as uncivilized as the Jiralhanae. No dicipline, the destruction they do to their own planets—"

Vastla cut in.

"Yes, they are, but brother… Remember, they are a young race. Not even 25,000 years of age. They have much to learn, it's all in the choice of the races' individuals and how others react on their decisions. They may grow to be wise given that we fail to kill them off. Or they may perish, at our hand, the hands of the Gods, or of their own hands. Octu, time, dicipline, and consequence of our past actions have taught us much. Those actions, those mistakes, have made our race what we are. A proud race, with honor and integrity. But at one time our race was nothing more than the squealing game we hunt today, at one time we hunted for survival, for it was curcial then. Now, we flourish, and continue to learn from our mistakes. That is how it is, for every race. Mistakes _happen_ for every race, they decide the future of that race. Only the ignorant die away, for they refuse to go with the flow, even if it be for the better. My point is, the Humans are still learning, boy. _We_ are still learning, we will always be learning until the end of our lives. Until the Gods decide us as a race are to be no more than memories in history books for future races to look at and judge us from _they_ learn from us. Everyday we learn something new, whether we want to or not. If the Humans win this war, it may be for the better for their race, for the better of us, or, for the worst of either or both. We are no different from Humans, behaviorally. We are ignorant, selfish, self-righteous, aggressive, racist, greedy, slothful…. And we are kind, loving, emotional, caring, protective, willing to share our fortunes with others, taking pity upon those of our own, and those…. Who are not," He paused, wondering if this all was getting through to him.

"Humans do the same. Do not judge the race for what bad there is. Some paint us all the same color, because they fear their own race, all they see is the bad in it, what little good they get is not enough for them, they wish the world to be good everyday, same for me. I am one of them, all I wish is for good, no bad. I do not blame them, nor am I insulted by it. We all sin. Even though we'd like to think we don't, we do everyday."

Octu blinked is lenses, his mandibles tight as he stared at the Zealot's charred red eyes. "That was quite something, Vastla 'Neonoree…. And you are right. But may I say something?"

Vastla nodded, his face still serious dispite the softness of his eyes.

"I know all of that already."

There was a long, ill pause between the two. It grew so silent and peaceful that two Sherlits' landed upon the wall. Their rest didn't last long, as they scattered with the booming laughter of the two Sangheili, both continuing their way inside the keep.

**( *Sniffle* ..... Enjoy the dramatic speech? Yes it's got it's cheesy comedy, bite me..... Or not. ; ..... Please don't. ;;;;; All characters (C) me. Halo (C) It's respectful owners)**


	5. Keep Time

**Hoookaaaay, everybodeh enjoy readin'. I put these stories up here for simply wanting to share my work with others and readers' enjoyment, I can barely answer reviews as it is, so if you guys want to review it, go ahead, but all I hope for is that you like the chapter, I barely have time to answer reviews as it is. So thank you much for reading this far, despite the horrid spelling errors. : D**

* * *

It was natural for Luzai to feel intimidated by the massive keep. The smell of men engulfed her, making her nose scrunch bitterly. She shuddered at the eyes that turned on her as she was led up the steps. Comments were muttered, but she couldn't make them out. She kept to herself, her hands clenched to her middle, finally feeling herself relax, or so she thought. The guard's voice nearly sent the girl bailing over the wall of the stairs.

"I have just received word that Ship Master Vastla 'Neonoree will be waiting for us at the top. He will be escorting you to the room in which you will be staying."

A sense of comfort washed over her at the sound of his name. Looking to the guard she nodded wordlessly and continued ahead, picking up her pace now that she knew Vastla was there. It was a relief to the guards as well, as they were tired of having to slow their walk for the girl.

The higher they went, the more extraordinary the view got for Luzai. She'd never been this high in the city, let alone on the keep grounds. As they rounded the final bend of the spiraling cliff face, a glint of gold caught Luzai's eye. She swiveled her head up to find the cause of the flint of light, but found that her view was blocked by the jutting wall of a crevice. The girl let a yell as her foot caught on the next step, she held out her hand to stop herself but found that a tight grip on her arm stopped her descend. She looked up from the step her head nearly cracked upon to find her arm held back by the Guard's hand. He grunted as he pulled her up.

"Thank you…" She sighed, relaxing once the younger guard released her arm. "I'm afraid something caught my eye." She looked up once more then back at the silent pair following her. Feeling awkward, she turned and continued her way up the stairs, determined to get away from the silence of the guards and the chill it carried.

"Tired?" Came a warm voice, followed by a chuckle. "You'll be running those steps one time every day."

Luzai's dark brows flitted upwards in surprise, having stomped up the final step with burning legs. Her stalky neck scrunched as she saw the gold-clad Vastla standing under a rather elderly tree. Ripe fruit hanging from the subtle red-leaved branches. Although his posture told the surrounding occupants of the courtyard "arrogance", anyone who looked at his face could see the elated shine in his slitted eyes and the curvy grin of his thick mandibles.

"Well, that was an enlightening thing to hear the moment I arrive…." She smiled at him shyly, causing his grin to widen.

He unfolded his arms and leaned off the tree, raising his hand to pluck a silvery petal lined blossom from a thin branch. The soft skinned fruit falling into the other. The Guards arrived at her sides as he approached with their spears lax. She noticeably flushed as he handed her the plump and round smooth-skinned fruit along with the blossom. Gingerly she took them from him and mumbled her thanks, feeling embarrassed at the presence of the guards. She'd prefer to be alone with him before he did anything like this….

_Oh Luzai, you would think that wouldn't you?_ She told herself bitterly. He noticed her mandibles as they crinkled and he tittered quietly, knowing she must've been thinking of something embarrassing. He turned his attention to the guards. "Be on your way, your services are no longer needed." The Guards bowed and turned to leave. Luzai watched them go, returning her attention to Vastla as she felt his hand on her back, stiffening at his warm smile.

"Please, come, I will show you to your quarters. There you can rest for a few hours, I will come to wake you with food, and clothes that you will be wearing for bed, and for when you are not training and just out and about the keep. I'll fill you in on where you can go and where to stay away from afterward as well…" He began to lead her to the massive wooden doors of the keep, her already large eyes bulging at their size. "Forerunners…. Are they hand-carved?" She took note of the intricate curved designs, some seemed to be three inches deep, the "walls" of the carvings were lined with liquid gold, but they were now dull, and no longer glowed with the proud brilliance they had been known for, as the sun had set and graced 'Lyron with the night sky, the last remnants of the sunset nothing more than a dim purple glow on the rim of the planet, giving the sight of the calm distant sea an eerily soothing feel. It was hard to believe that this is where she would be staying; the thought of never seeing "Her boys" again was tear-causing. She would miss them all dearly; she loved each one of them, but never got the chance to say so. She had a feeling Gry knew, Rokoi as well, and even Zyne, the one she loved to hate the most, a smile twitched on her mandibles. It may have been hard work, what she did, but being around the men who accepted her and looked after her always made the back-breaking work worthwhile. When she first began, she felt the nearly overwhelming urge to complain and nag till her mandibles fell off, but she held it back, and it soon was forgotten as she got to know the men and find her place amongst them. She found herself wanting to go back to work just so she could be among those idiots.

"…. Luzai?"

Warm hands placed around her shoulders, she peeped, bunching to the touch, having realized she stopped. Vastla lowered his head over her shoulder, his eyes filled with honest concern. "Are you feeling well?"

She nodded rapidly, her mandibles clattering comically, making a wheezy chuckle escape Vastla's throat afterward. "Yes, I am, I'm sorry Vastla…. I was just…. Thinking about the men at the Ironworks…"

He smiled, his thumb stroking her shoulder. "That's fine, you will see them again, I assure you this will not be the last of them. And, as I am sure you didn't hear my answer on the question before, yes, they are hand-carved."

She blushed, but smiled anyway. "That's amazing…" He grinned. "I will show you what the design is in the morning, come. Stand out here any longer and we may get mistaken for partaking in mischievous romance." As he pulled away, he failed to notice that with that statement, he'd left the girl's face nearly glowing.

0~0

"It was prepared for you by the maids earlier, all is set and clean," Vastla opened the keep room, stepping aside to allow the awkward girl in. The room seemed quaint, in the far right corner, a groove in the wall held a desk; it was freshly polished and made with the same unknown wood as what the door was made out of, beautiful nonetheless. The bed was across from it, against the stone wall where a window gave her a clear view of the ocean. The elegantly curved dresser and armor rack, that were connected, took up the other half of the room. The glass-case armor rack was empty, unsurprisingly, and the dresser drawers were open, waiting for her clothes.

"Believe it or not, I used to sleep in this very room when I was a boy in training, I know it well." Vastla spoke as he watched the girl step further into the room, out from under his protective presence. He smiled softly, straightening out and crossing his arms. "I will be honor to sleep in a Ship Master's bed…" She caught herself, wanting to jump out the very window she was looking at into the sharp rocks below. "The bed he once trained in that is…" She bit her lower mandibles, seeing as nothing she said came out right.

Vastla grinned, but spared the poor and tired thing, entering the room and approaching her stiff frame, patting her shoulder. "Get some sleep Luzai, I will be back in three hours with fresh hot food, if you awake before hand, stay in your room, and just try to go back to sleep. Am I clear?"

She nodded sharply, looking up at him with a blue eye. "Give me vocal confirmation, girl. You have vocal cords, use them."

"Yes."

"Good." He gave a brisk nod. "If you're going to start training, it's a good time to start listening to commands. I will show you where to bathe when you awake after you're done eating, and we'll go over the basics. Rest well…" With that, he left the girl to herself, shutting the door to the room quietly.

With a sigh, she dropped her arms at her sides, they slapped against her prominent hips and she dragged her chipped hooves to the bed, dropping onto the sheets without bothering to pull back the inviting covers. Nothing looked inviting at the moment, all she wanted to do was rest her sore legs and hands, to hide away from everyone and rest her heavy head. This is exactly what she did, having drifted off not even a full minute of laying her aching body.

0~0

Her sleep was deep, but dreamless, and she awoke to a warm hand shaking her shoulder firmly, but not enough to hurt her. "Luzai? Luzai, wake up girl." Vastla's voice said softly, she could tell he was smiling by his voice. When was he not?

She rolled, looking up at him and blinking her groggy eyes. "Get up I've brought a good meal to give you your strength back…" He stood back as she rose up into a sitting position, surprised to find a small metal table with a tray sitting not far from her. On it was a large bowl of soup, the smell instantly made her stomach gurgle deeply, churning eagerly for food, she hadn't eaten for 5 hours after all. Next to it, lay a simple slice of buttered bread, and a glass of water. "It's simple food," He said, noting her grumbling belly. "But it's good food, and easy on an empty stomach. The bread is for taking the slices of the crab in the soup and setting it on there, but eat it any way you please, Luzai." He sat from across the room in the desk chair, humming a quiet Sangheili hymn all the while as the girl helped herself, she ate hurriedly, but with decency. Her face beamed satisfaction as she leaned back, having had her fill, her mandibles clicking quietly as she looked up at him. "Thank you Vastla… I feel much better, if not a little bloated." She scooted away as he stood from his seat only to sit next to her.

"Good, good. Now then, to assess the basics of the keep rules, none of this is because you're a female, even I had to follow these rules. My master punished me so for not listening, and since my master's son, will be the one to train you, I suggest you listen well, as his disciplinary actions have been passed down from his father."

"His father?" She tilted her head. "You mean he knows his biological father?"

Vastla nodded. "Yes, he does. It was his father's choice to be with his son, having every intention to turn him into a pupil, and it followed as he planned, he wanted a replacement."

"Ah," She said quietly, her hands unconsciously fiddling with her dirty top.

"Now then, I will give you a simple layout. You are not to go out to the courtyards alone, for any reason unless told to or led there by your master. It is dangerous, there are many hormonal young Warriors there, they would jump at any chance to tease a youngling, or even worse, take interest in a Warrioress who is unarmed. You are only to go downstairs for baths, don't feel welcome there either, nor stay too long, and each time you are out and about, either with me, your teacher, or alone, do not let your guard down. I will give you a small blade to carry with you, but only as a last resort, _never_, draw a blade without reason, only if you mean to shed blood when the time is appropriate. You will eat in your room for a few days until I can find a proper table for you, most likely you will be eating alone, as I don't want you interacting with these men. I will not be here most of the day, I will come only in the morning to examine your training, then be on my way to take care of personal affairs until the evening comes, then I'll come to bid you goodnight…." He sighed, scratching his throat absently. "There's more to go over, but I'll save it for a fresh mind in the morning… Care to bathe? You will get dirty in the morning, I assure you, but sleeping comfortably tonight is essential."

She nodded slowly, having got lost wondering what tomorrow would bring. His grunting as he heaved off the bed awoke her from her state, she looked up at him, watching him make his way for the door but instead turned and walked for the dresser, grabbing a deep gray dress-like garb. "It's a night gown, you'll be slipping into this tonight." He gestured for her to follow him, and she did.

As the two made their way out into the hall, it was surprisingly brightly lit for such a dingy keep. They had updated the lights to the plasma bulbs that were found among the Covenant war vessels. Her room seemed dark compared to the rest of the keep, in fact it was. Her hooves clattered against the finely sanded stone floor, breaking the chilling silence of the seemingly empty keep. Vastla's rubber soled boots only made a dull thud. Nobody seemed to be around, only the hollow howl of the winds outside made any noise, save her and the Zealot. "Has everyone gone to bed?" She looked up at the lights, then back over her shoulder nervously. Vastla shook his head. "No, this particular wing is for swordsmen in their prime stage of training. Not just swordsmen, but Ossoonas and Stealth Units, who in turn become Special Operations of the Covenant. That is why I chose this wing, it keeps you away from the raunchy bastards of the other side." He patted her head, surprised that she seemed to lean into it, making a proud grin spread on his mandibles briefly that she responded to the friendly-affectionate gesture. She was getting comfortable around him, which was a good sign.

"But what's the difference? They're all still men…. No offence, Vastla…." She looked up at him with wary eyes, wanting to eat her words. He brushed it off and shook his head. "No need to apologize dear girl, no offence taken. All of these men here, I know very well, and they have good manners unlike many younglings on the other side of the keep near the training grounds. You're deep within the Zealots territory, so no one will bother you. And, you remember the darker door we passed on our way to your room? That room is resident to Havusa, he will be happy to assist you if you need any help. He was my frat brother. Old fool does nothing but shine his armor anyway, waiting to be called into battle. He works on broken Human weapons he sneaks in, keeping them as trophies; he's always had a fascination with the enemy." He ended his explanation with a chuckle and a shake of his helmeted head.

Luzai looked down; her hands were clasped to her front again. "Thank you Vastla, for all of this…" She looked up as he opened the door to the bath hall, stepping inside without hesitation. The thought of a bath was starting to sound wonderful.

Inside it was quite a sight: The walls were a polished dark green marble in a checkered blocked pattern with the orange-red tinged Dusk Rock, and the floor was hand-laid pearl stone. A soft white rock with a smooth texture, it swirled about the floor as if to mimic the sea. In the middle of the warm room were several perfectly circular pools, each one separated by large metal framed blinds, each with it's own distinct pattern, they were beautiful. From the ceiling, smooth waterfalls poured into the pools, curtaining the sides that weren't adorned with blinds in a silky blur. Off to the left of the pools near the steps carved from the hard rock the keep was made out of, stood staffs with flat, steel rods running across the top. Luzai recognized them, as she made them, Water Diverters, otherwise called Drifters. They parted the sheet of water in a V-shape to clear a path for the occupant. Once in, they could be closed by simply lifting the sides and folding them into the hollow staff, then by pulling the staff from the wall on the short railway that was provided until one was finished.

"You don't have to thank me, Luzai… Now, I will stand guard outside the door, take your time, just don't fall asleep, hm-hm!" He grinned and gestured to the left of the steps down into the bath room. "There are towels there for when you're finished…."

Luzai nodded slowly, her shoulders bunched as she entered the room further, making her way down the steps carefully. She looked back at Vastla as she began to remove her garbs, pausing nervously after finding he was still watching. He only smiled and bowed his head to her slowly, closing the door to leave her be. She smiled, having a feeling he was only teasing, looking to the baths she sighed and began to remove her clothing. She had a feeling her bath times were going to be the only chance she would have to truly relax.

With the waterfall now providing a full curtain behind her, the water sloshing around her knees made her want to just dive in that instant, but she allowed herself to slowly sink into the depths of the pool, she had never felt something so warm and soothing, she was always used to feeling such lukewarm water from the river, always going to bed cold. Exhaling, she allowed herself to sink into the warmth of the bubbling pool, her tongue pressing against her throat to close off the water. Her lenses closed as she became completely submerged in the semi-murky liquid. She planted her hooves on the smooth bottom of the pool and surfaced, taking in the cool air seeping in from the windows on the south wall. She glanced back at the small natural rock shelf that was elevated just about the water, taking the fresh wash cloth provided; she proceeded to wash away the day's events.

-o0o-

Shifting his weight Vastla's brows lifting upon hearing another set of footsteps making their way down the hall, he set his hand on the plasma rifle that hung loosely at his side. Realizing it was only Brur, he seemed to relax. The older Swordsman regarded him with a smile. "Neonoree? What are you doing here boy?"

"I'm afraid the bath is a bit occupied at the moment, a guest of mine." Vastla held out his palm in a halting motion.

Resting his weight on his right foot and crossing his arms over his overly-muscular chest, a curious grin spread on Brur's face. "A guest, you mean the female I saw you walking with earlier in the courtyard?"

Vastla nodded. "Yes, if she is going to have enough strength for tomorrow, she will need to sleep well, and with sleeping well is feeling clean."

Brur tilted his head slightly, his lower mandibles clicking quietly. "She's a bit of a short and pudgy thing isn't she? Especially for training, she barely has a neck as it is."

"Does everything need to go on looks, Brur? You reminded me of a Suni Whale when you first entered the academy. With training, that Whale shaped out to be a HeliosBarb. And so will her."

The older Aristocrat rolled his yellowish eyes, a warm smile on his mandibles. "I suppose, I'm not saying she can't, but it can be more than fatal if she even so much as coughs here, who's taking her in?"

"My master's son, Octu, my master was always somewhat bitter to women entering the military. He did not want to be responsible for tarnishing their femininity. But his son is a different story, and is gladly willing to take females who want to be strong Warrioress'." Vastla grinned at the twitch of the older male's brow, he seemed slightly surprised.

"And what's her name?"

"Luzai, of the 'Gourlam State." He crossed his own thick arms, shifting his weight.

Just then, Luzai's soft voice interrupted the two. "Yes?" She seemed unnerved at the sight of the other Zealot and slid out the door to hide behind Vastla, who turned to her and grinned.

"Ah, Luzai, this is Brur, an old Academy friend. He doesn't bite, at least, when he's not bedding someone." Vastla raised a brow, grinning at his flushed face.

"Don't tell her lies you idiot, I never bite." He removed his helmet, bowing to her subtly. "A pleasure to meet you, 'Gourlam girl, good luck to your training ahead of you… Vastla and I were just having a talk, if you'll excuse me, I would like to relieve myself of my stress in the baths…." He stepped past the two, regarding them both before shutting the door gingerly behind him.

Vastla looked down, finding that Luzai was still clinging to his armored arm. He tsked. "Luzai, if you're going to be training, you need to learn to stop being such a coward. You know I'm here to help you, next time, step forward, not back when you meet someone. Cowering like that will not help you impress the superiors here." He grinned and led her away to her room, he noticed she had her dirty clothes bundled under her robed arm. "And when we get back, leave those on the floor, a maid in the morning will come to retrieve them." She nodded slowly, sighing through her nose as they entered her room.

She proceeded, but Vastla remained in the doorway as he watched her make her way for the bed. "I'm afraid I must be on my way, rest well tonight, and try not to think of anything worrisome, yes?"

She turned to him, her mandibles tightening as she wanted to tell him to stay, but didn't want to be selfish. She sat down on the bed, smiling softly and nodding. "Farewell then, Vastla."

He watched her slip under the covers, grunting quietly as he closed the door to her room, leaving her to sleep.

She stared at the wall, picking at the loose granules and sighing. It was eerie, listening to the ocean hissing lords know how many feet below her, and the warm presence of company gone. But she listened to Vastla's words and didn't let her mind cloud with worries and wonders, sleep soon found it's way to her and she drifted off quickly, the sound fading from her ears and leaving her to dream.


	6. First Kiss

**Hey guys, sorry for the late updates, but I've constantly got stuff to do, so consider this a Christmas present, and be glad that I do get these up here. XD Sorry for any mispells as I tried to be as therough as possible, and enjoy!**

**All characters (C) me.**

**Sangheili, their culture (of which I'm taking a stab at, poorly) and the universe of Halo (C) Bungie/Microsoft. **

* * *

**First Kiss**

Morning came sooner than Luzai thought, and feeling exhausted she rolled in the sheets with a groaning sigh, the thick layer of blankets shifted and slid from her thin shoulders, exposing them and her back partially to the chilly daybreak air. That caused her to shudder and click her mandibles irritably; preparing to dive under the blankets she heard the door creak and lifted her head, her expression lame from her grogginess.

Another female much younger than Luzai entered, a lean thing with dark gray skin dressed her modest maid attire, with dull common brown eyes and a nervous twitch in her lower left mandible and a quick step. She was much younger than Luzai, she seemed nothing more than a child which made Luzai's brows furrow in concern. The girl bent down and quickly gathered Luzai's clothes from yesterday, the leather strap around her neck adorned with small silver charms jingling. She did not bother to notice that Luzai was watching her, and as she turned to leave, she seemed to halt at the door and look up in surprise.

"Pardon me Excellency, good morning…." Luzai heard her say quietly, now propped onto her elbow. She heard a deep voice, but it was quiet and indistinct, as the girl departed, the person revealed himself to be a dark skin figure with stunning deep blue eyes. His skin was a dull near-black, as he entered the light of the window she could see his arms were littered with faint and small patches of lighter gray. There was no point in hiding under the sheets now, as he looked to her and found her staring at him. He began to approach her and Luzai went ridged, not sure what to do. She sat up hastily, fisting the sheets in her hands. "Who are you?" She said quickly, her voice wavering as she swallowed the nervous lump in her throat.

He stopped a few feet from the bed, watching her with a calm expression. "You are Luzai 'Gourlam yes?" Although it was abrupt, his voice was soft, she nodded and blinked as he spoke further. "I am Octu, I assume Vastla has told you of me…?"

It took a moment for Luzai's tired brain to register his name before her head lifted, her eyes brightening. "Uh-oh yes, yes, he told me of you…" She said and slid her legs out over the side of the bed, standing stiffly, shuddering at the cold once more. She turned to him and bowed curtly, her eyes lowered respectfully. Octu returned the gesture, albeit being deeper.

"It is a pleasure to meet you…" She seemed lost as to what title to address him by.

"You will be going through an evaluation before I take you in, the last boy I took in without looking him over was a thorn in my side for a year and a half. So you many call me Octu for now."

She nodded solemnly. "Yes, Octu."

She stood straight as he approached, coming around to circle her, studying her over all structure. She jumped faintly as he squatted down and abruptly felt her legs, she heard him mumble something softly, his voice gave the "I'm not impressed" tone, which made her worry, but he seemed rather crude and secluded in the first place. His hands then glided up to her stomach, causing her to clench her abdominal muscles as he pressed his thumbs into them, this was embarrassing. He finally pulled his hands away, a grunt emitted from his throat. "Your legs are in shape, if not a little thin, and your belly needs work. Even when you stiffened like that, which I expected, the muscles were still soft… You have no muscle tone and you're a bit underfed." He trailed off as he looked up, standing and towering over her. "And your shoulders are lean, they will make great for stealth and easy hiding, but easy to break like that of a Kig-Yar's, and your neck… It's rather stubby, but it would make a great advantage in Spec Ops…. How far can you turn it?"

Setting the building invective words in her mind aside, she spoke up smoothly. "Just as a normal long neck would…" She demonstrated by turning her head to the left, then the right, bringing it slightly past her shoulder, blinking up at him as she turned her head to face him once more. He nodded, satisfied.

"Ah, I see you beat me here…"

Luzai's face brightened considerably at the sound of Vastla's voice, her vision redirecting onto him. Octu noticed the joy on her face and chuckled quietly, turning to the Zealot as well. "Yes, I did I'm afraid. I was going to take her out just now, unless you wanted to show her something?" He raised a hairless brow.

The Zealot nodded as he entered, dressed in his gold attire once more. It was freshly waxed. "Yes actually I did, as I promised to show her the keep doors in the daylight, and around the keep, to show her where she can and cannot go."

Octu nodded and turned his focus on Luzai. "Go, join him and I will meet you in the courtyard when you two come back, I hope you got enough sleep last night because I will be testing you literally the moment you set foot into the training grounds." He noticed his words made the girl nervous, and he grinned mentally, this was going to be a good challenge. She looked down at her attire, which was still her night gown.

"But what am I to wear?"

Octu shook his head. "You're fine like that for now, you'll be dressing when you get back to your quarters for training." He exchanged bows with the Zealot and his pupil-to-be, and they both went their separate ways.

0o0

The halls were empty for the most part as Vastla led her about the keep, showing her the boundaries she had to obey, a few shuffling maids stopped to look at Luzai as she followed behind the Zealot closely – Who kept trying to usher her out from behind him but gave up fifth teen minutes ago. She finally spoke up, her brows creasing. "Vastla, these girls are so young, and underfed, what is the matter with them? They've barely reached adulthood."

Vastla shook his head, his helmet casting gold glints on the wall as they passed a window. "The Kaidon, that's what. He trolls about, finding some excuse to take the serfs' daughters, or at least a select few he finds beautiful and turns them into maids to clean up after the warriors in the keep and him. He promises them a good job with good pay, but I know better. I've been docking at this State too long to be ignorant of his motives. Each of these girls, he violates them, and then threatens to kill their entire bloodline to keep them quiet. It makes my blood boil, but these girls are older than they appear Luzai. Let me say that, but they are all underfed and it can be months at a time before they are allowed to see their families. And each visit is supervised by one of the Kaidon's henchmen-- I mean guards…. I know he will not tamper with you, not with me and Octu around. I don't care if he's Kaidon of three States combined, I'll kill him."

Luzai was both flattered and unnerved at the venom in his voice. The last thing she wanted to see was Vastla angry. "That's good to know…." She trailed off quietly, jumping at his chuckle as he looked back at her. "Don't be so nervous Luzai…" He smiled at her as he saw her shoulders sag slowly. She looked down upon arriving to a set of stairs, the same stairs she'd walked down to get into the keep last night. Ahead of them sat the keep doors; she could already hear the morning birds and quiet chatter of soldiers.

"I can't believe I _walked_ down these damned things last night without falling to the floor in my exhausted state…" Luzai muttered, looking up at Vastla as he laughed at her griping.

"I was surprised as well… If you were so tired, I could have carried you…" He noticed her blush, that was his exact intention. He could tell she was annoyed by it, but didn't have the gall to say a counter, it disappointed him. All of his attempts to get her to open up to him weren't getting very far.

"You first your grace…" He said with a grin and opened the heavy door, allowing her out into the warm sun before following. She shook her head at the comment, but her face remained stone cold with fear of showing emotion. She turned to address him but was stunned into silence at the architecture before her. Carved with such care into the 20 foot dark wooden doors, was Essen 'Lyron, standing proud in Arbitrary armor, the Holy Blade at his side and his cape swirling about his feet. Glints of gold lined the embroidered leaves and vines on his helmet and chest plate. The wood had an unusual shimmer, but Luzai recognized the marks of hand-sanding. It had to have taken the workers deca-cycles to a year to sand each door. Essen was an example all Sangheili Kaidon should have followed. He was proud, caring, kind, brave, and he treated all under his watch well, he was wise about the placement of the State's crops and what time of year to plant. 'Lyron was once a flourishing and rich State, not the near-turmoil it was falling into because of the spoiled tyrant that took the place of Kaidon. At one point he was wise and thus Wasu was elected, but the Elder who tried him with four assassins was wise. And so his death was unfortunate. But it was clear the illusion of power went to his head, it wasn't uncommon nowadays. Swirls of battered metal surrounded the figure, some lines ending in small burst-like designs, others would end in points, some jagged, others straight.

"Beautiful, isn't it?"

A shadow fell over her and she looked up at him. "Yes, it is. Do you know how long it took to make these doors? I was never taught such."

Vastla shook his head as he stared at the doors admiringly. "No, unfortunately I don't either. But they were probably made during the first few years Essen was Kaidon. Their age is the only proof of that…. 5,500 years ago."

She sighed and looked down at her dull hooves, her mandibles twitching. "I wonder how the 'Gourlam State is coming along… Do you know?" She leaned into the warmth of his hand as he pressed his palm under her jaw, cupping her face softly before lifting it. "I hate to be the bringer of bad news, but a small fight has broken out between the 'Gourlam region and a small province called Purteu."

Her wondering expression soon turned to fright. "You mean the city of Purteu?!"

He tilted his head. "You know it?"

"Yes! Yes I do! I was born there…." She grabbed her arms, looking about in panic, but Vastla's hand on her shoulder brought her to.

"There's nothing you can do Luzai, I'm sorry. All you can do is hope that the situation will be resolved soon."

She sighed in partial anguish for her mother and father who lived in the city, praying they'd fled. Her lower mandibles began to quiver as she felt tears well in her eyes, but Vastla startled her out of it.

"Stop crying!" He barked down at the girl as she looked up at him with wide eyes and backed away, his expression softened as he kneeled, but his voice was still stern. "Now that's enough, you cannot cry for everything, especially not your friends or family. That is selfish because you weep not for them but for your loss. Keep out hope they escaped, that's all you can do. I will not have you crying for every little thing, this is not your Ironworks training, life doesn't have the illusions of the cushions that you had. You are now partaking in a training that is very real, with a real and unmerciful master, and can kill you if you so much as slack slightly or let your mind wander. As soulless as it sounds, you need to forget about the life you had until you pull through this, emotions are only going to bring you down and weaken you, and you won't have the will to fight to get to where you want to be. As long as you keep crying for everyone and trying to hide, that's how it will be. No one will respect you, nor take you seriously. This place is full of men who only see you as a tool, nothing more. And they will do vile things to you if you can't learn to stand up for yourself, you're not a child anymore Luzai, stop acting like one."

He watched as she blinked her lenses to rid her eyes of the tears and a few escaped, but he didn't care.

There was a moment of silence as she stopped her sniffling. "I'm sorry Vastla…"

He shook his head. "Apology accepted, girl… Luzai, I'm afraid I must leave this evening, and although my departure will be late, I have a few things to attend to beforehand that will take up much of my time, so I cannot come to see you." He could tell that was another brunt to her, and reached out to cup her plump cheek. She didn't flinch to the touch, but was rather surprised and looked up at him.

"You have to leave right at this moment?" She turned her body to face him completely.

Vastla nodded. "Mm-hmm…. I'm afraid so, I've shown you all that you've needed to see, and Octu is waiting for you, we shouldn't keep him any longer." He crouched to her level, his thumb stroking her cheek. She sighed into his hand, lowering her eyes briefly as he continued. "I must be the Doyen's personal escort, the plans were sudden and I was his first choice."

She looked up at him with her thick brows raised. "Why are you telling me this?"

He chuckled and she blushed. "Because, I know you want to know," He looked off into the distance at the southern mountainside. "The sun is already halfway to the summit of the day, which means your training time will be cut short unless you hurry. Or perhaps you find that a good thing?" He grinned at her widely, flashing his set of faded white and semi crooked fangs. She seemed rather intimidated by the size of his top canines; they had to be at least 48 centimeters long.

She smiled anyway, giggling. "You're right about me finding that a good thing…" She began to step away from him, feeling awkward as her shyness arose from their close quarters. Unfortunately he followed her movement, and with a small tug of her hand, a set of warm mandibles found their way to her cheek, sucking it quickly in a small kiss.

A quiet squeak escaped her throat, now frozen with embarrassment and his hot breath washed over her face with a quiet laugh.

Luzai's large blue eyes were the size of dinner plates, and she tracked the Zealot's movements as he stood to his full height. "Take care Luzai 'Gourlam, stay alive for me hm? I would surely love to do that again when I come back, in which I'd be rather disappointed if I couldn't…" Flashing another brief grin, he left the girl standing in the middle of the courtyard fiddling with her fingers, still stuck on the fact she had received her first kiss.

"Ah!" She turned and hurried inside, having remembered Octu and made her way back to her room to dress.

0o0

Luzai blinked with stepping into the sun, the sand in the training yard cupped the rim of her hooves and she treaded lightly. She was on alert, having recalled what Octu had said about testing her the moment she stepped onto the grounds. Octu was nowhere in sight, and that raised a sign of something wrong instantly. She paused, straining to listen through the wind as it blew considerably, muffling her ear in a wall of fuzz. Going with her instincts and listen to the faint "tuffing" noise mixed with the battering howl of the wind, she leapt back and to the right, proceeding to kick off and cart-wheel across the arena. As she landed and spun in the dirt, her eyes locked onto the black form that turned to meet her, a grin on her face, proud of herself for having dodged her "Master's" blow.

Although the expression wasn't evident on Octu's face, he was quite impressed with her careful timing. They both stood slowly with watchful eyes, Octu spoke. "Well done, 'Gourlam girl. But that was merely luck, I like your movement, it's very fluid and you're quick to react… But my question is…." He quieted as he made his way over to her, grinning at her slowly bunching as he neared.

Luzai eyed his bare chest, not because it was attractive, but because of the massive scar that stretched from breast-to-breast. It was deep, so deep that she swore she could see the thin glaze of his sternum bone with each step.

"May I ask how that happened…?" She said quietly, both of them moving into a circle. Both Sangheili were equally tense, but their motions remained fluid yet slow, careful on their judgment.

"It was inflicted by _my_ master…. Who happens to be my father, do not take it to be a form of cruelty, for it was not his fault, he had no intentions to hurt me, not beyond what was necessary. I'm proud of it, actually…."

Luzai tilted her head, smiling. "Well I can see why, it's quite a scar…"

She huffed when Octu lunged, knowing full well he was trying to get her to lower her guard. She leaned back as he swung, striking his chin with the tip of her hoof, flipping back several times away from him. The only downside was that she grew disoriented, and instead of him watching her distance herself, he ran after her, delivering a round-house kick to her belly before her hands touched ground, and sent her into the sand, her head barely missing a sizable rock. He didn't wait for her to recover and charged, his fist plunging downward, but she rolled and scattered sand into his face. His fist contacted the firm ground, but he barely registered the pain and brought it up to slam into her side, shaking the sand from his head.

He felt spit hit the side of his face as she projectile-vomited her stomach acids from the impact, stumbling to the dirt in shock.

Surprisingly, Luzai recovered quickly and clubbed the side of his head with her hoof, delivering another to his throat and jumping to her feet. Thick slime from her stomach dripped from her mandibles and she danced around his counter only to run into his knee, yelping as he jabbed her side and sent her to the dirt again.

"Vastla told me about your arrogance, but I didn't think he was that meaningful about it. Although your movements are swift, and deliver quite a bit of pain, you make the assumption your opponent will be paralyzed but such little blows to the most un-weak of spots. Those stung compared to what I've dealt with from other female warriors."

He could tell that was angering her. He leaned back and swiftly dodged her now desperate and aggravated movements with the most beautiful grace. He continued to bring her to her knees verbally. "You're weakness is exactly what I'm doing to you now. I am angering you, exposing you, violating you with your own temper and _irresistance_. Come, keep swinging wildly like a child, you'll wear yourself down!" He laughed a mocking laugh as she swung again, with a pitiful throw. "You'll wear yourself down and I will kill you."

"_I will kill you."_

That made her stop and think, and he could see the delay in her eyes that happened with the mentioning of the word, "Kill." He delivered a ram of his knuckles into her soft belly and he could almost feel her organs grinding against each other, knocking the breath out of her.

Now on her knees, she gave a pained and frustrated wail, looking up at him with burning eyes.

"So you're not as sweet as your shy demeanor lies to people are you?" He grinned, his own chest heaving quietly. "You have a temper, it's quite common in our kind, so it doesn't surprise me. But it appears you have two sides to you, Luzai 'Gourlam. One, the sweet, beautiful and innocent serf girl with a miserable life of which is so unforgiving…. Then you have the easily angered, flustered, and arrogant warrioress with an endless will to win, or endless at least until someone grounds you. That's what I like to see, a strong girl, and you're already acting like a soldier. You have the will to win, the will to pull through and conquer your enemies, determination. But we have to work on that temper of yours if you're going to get anywhere in this keep. Although I do have a question: Do you think _you're_ ready for this?"

She watched him with glassy eyes, her lenses working away the tears that didn't seem to stop before she smiled softly. "Yes, Master."

"That was a mere test, but that doesn't mean we're going to stop just because your pouch hurts. Get up. I know female Humans suffer worse monthly, get up."

She stood without hesitation and question, forcibly pulling her hand from her stomach and fisting it at her side.

Octu took his fighting stance, and slowly but willingly, she took hers.

She braced herself as Octu lunged.


	7. Yo Author's Note

Hey guys, sorry for the major delay in story updates. My computer's charger plug is completely fried, and I need to order a new one. My stories were not transferred to another computer, as my USB Port has gone missing. And even with the USB Port, I'll still have to find a way to turn on a dead computer. XD

I assure you though, that once I get it up and running, there will be a flow of updates again, including two more Halo Stories I've come up with in my absence.

But I'll give a list of what will be happening in the time again when my computer is up and running again.

Along with a new chapter of _Shipmistress of the Pendulum_, there will be a first chapter post of _A Jackal of All Trades_, and _Outlands_.

The synopsis of _A Jackal of All Trades_ is set on an outer Colony Planet, PT-86. A Kig-Yar mercenary battalion, led by a rough-edged, sturdy and hateful female named Tek Sun'Dheh, breaks away from their Covenant fleet and escapes the grip o f death from the hands of their none-to-please Commanding Officers. With their ships heavily damaged from the escape and having made a blind jump, Tek orders the battalion to set down on the Human Colony Planet, with intentions to repair their ships and perhaps raid the planet of it's inhabitants goods.

The synopsis of _Outlands_ is directed to an Earth island and takes place after Africa's glassing and the Arbiter and Master Chief have long since departed from Earth. An ODST of the name Mike Alder is sent off course once entering the planet's atmosphere from an explosion of unknown origin. Knocked unconscious from the crash in the night, he awakes and emerges onto a beach. Signs of Covenant activity on the dry forest island becomes apparent, and he prepares himself for a one-manned and no-luck battle, but what he finds is far from anything Covenant.

Thank you for your patience, I look forward to posting up firsts of these stories, and I hope you look forward to reading them.

Later Alligators~

_--Fruity Sangheili_


	8. Monsters

**Sorry it's taken me so long and this is so short! I'm happy for all the patient readers out there! Thanks for sticking by me all this time, I truly appreciate it, really! I assure you, I'll get to the Prophet and his honor guards within the next chapter, so please hold tightly, I haven't forgotten them. Lol!**

**Anyway, I apologize it's so short, but please, enjoy! - Fruity Sangheili**

* * *

**Outer Orbit aboard the **_**Spiritual Solemn**_**, Human Civilian Coloney Planet "Maulkin", 1300 hours, Drues Calander 13th**

"Shipmaster, Observatory Groups one, five, and four are attempting to relay information about the planet's surface, shall I patch them through?" Xall called from his station at the communications panel, face aglow from the instruments before him.

Vastla's fingers uncurled from flap of skin nestled in his gullet, having supported his head for the past ten minutes, his fingers were numb. "Bring them on screen." He sat up stiffly in his Command Chair as the massive screen hovering over the intergrated table before him extended to grant room for the three communications windows that soon crowded it's display. "Morja, what did you find?"

"The outer perimeter of their bases have been demolished, Excellency. Dwellings as well. They appear to be residents of a permanent sort. This had to be one of the planets they first colonized, artificial lakes are ancient, most of it's wildlife diminished except from what we can decifer as "Protected" from their Military and Political logs. We had still frames of the site where the distress beacon came from, but so far we have spotted no one. It appears it's last relay was an hour ago near an isolated College grounds. There is a base nearby." The one named Morja said, a worn Sangheili with a blast mark scar on his face.

Then, his window shrank, allowing three smaller images to blip on screen, two of them held blackened buildings from Human cities that had clearly been attack by Covenant forces, though the planet still held water in it's oceans, and it was still plenty green on %60 percent of the planet, which struck Vastla as odd. The other was an above view of Human "Neighborhoods" as they called them. The homes themselves were partially destroyed, but most appeared to be ramsackled, glass blown out in the windows and open doors left to rock in the wind. Who would begin to glass the planet then leave a half job like this? Glassing was only authorized by the Prophets and once you began, you were not to stop until the planet was smoldered, the surface so badly damaged that nothing would dare grow there for eons, if it ever recovered. And then, a Forerunner symbol was to be carved into the planet as a sign of Covenant triumph, yet, Vastla found no sign of a scar.

The Shipmaster cocked his head, curiousity from seeing the Human homes for the first time. He had mostly been dispatched to Human cities, and was quite surprised to see their homes weren't some rundown huts of some sort. "Interesting. Is their any sign of Human life there?" He'd directed the question to Sem 'Turolee, and the young Zealot shook his head.

"No your Excellency, none of the sort. It's becoming two hours since we last intercepted that transmission." Said Sem.

"No movement around their suburbs either..." Ugur muttered gruffly from behind Cho.

"Suburbs?" Vastla blinked.

"It is a word they use to describe the classification of a network of these homes, this word is apparently exclusive to wealthier homes. They live in clusters, albiet being large ones. It is cut from the words "Sub" of Subdivision, and "Urban", another term for the word "Modern"." Sem answered.

The larger Zealot grunted. "Cho, have yourself, Sem, Ugur, and I set down there so that we may find this beacon. Morja, you stay in charge of the fleet until my return."

"Yes, sire."

Tapping several buttons along the side of the chair, 'Neonoree leapt out of it with the fall of the floating seat, just as the contact windows flickered closed and his deck crew all glanced up at him.

"Listen all of you, I will relieve the state of command temporarily to Shipmaster Morja 'Ugan until I return from the planet's surface. Leave all defensive weapons online and contact me with in formation of the planet's weather patterns, or any changes in radio frequencies, or movement among the cities or "suburbs". Am I clear?"

"Sir, yes sir!" The crew called out affirmatively.

-0-

Sour drool coated the inside of Luzai's mouth, bringing her mandibles in tightly for everytime she had to swallow and the disgusting fluid in the back of her throat, making her shudder. She'd been in this miserable state for an hour now, laying on her bed, recovering from the wounds her Master had delivered her plump body. Though he was careful not to spill her blood, she felt as if he'd taken a hot blade and carved her flesh. Her lungs burned, and her knees refused to move, cramping and filling with fluid. Refusing to let the men see her like this, she'd decided to skip her evening meal, rather going hungry than feeding the others a shameful image. At the moment, she probably would have vomitted the food back up as her stomach was badly bruised. Her eyes drifted to the call link of her port-comm that was left ajar on her wonky desk. She wanted to call Vastla badly as his voice seemed to grant her comfort, she'd not spoken to him for four months. Shaking her head, she disbanded the urge of longing and managed to roll onto her side, getting the intense weight off her belly. As the sun began to fall and her skin gradually cooled with the room, her mind reeled back on the crucialty of this first semester. For the first few weeks, Luzai had suffered blow after heart-stopping blow from her Teacher. While he treated her cruelly in the courtyard, he'd allowed her food and water after, though he did not praise her. As this third week began to draw closed, a small improvement soled out with her judgement in distance and her speed in which she reacted to protect herself and her most vital organs. While sleep fell over the Keep, then she was to take herself out nearby the stream where she would train herself long into the night. Each night she rotated a different practice. Teaching herself to hold the Patience Stance, wading out into the shallows before submersing herself to climb the stream's heavy current like the fish did every warm-cycle to lay their eggs, and using the dried husks of trees long past their days of living as targets for hand-to-hand exercises. It was always near dawn when she returned, tired and overworked, Luzai allowed herself three hours of sleep before her Master came to rouse her again for a repeat "beating" as she blatantly called it when she was conversing along a few of the men who'd taken a surprise liking to her. Though one particular had earned himself a knot in her side, unpleasantly at that...

She grunted as a knock came through the wood door, the sound felt as if someone was knocking on her skull. "I... Am... Abcent." She hissed at whoever it was angrily.

"Do you not want to eat?" Came Rakul's voice in almost a whine. Her shoulders sagged.

"Do I sound like I want to eat?"

"Luzai, you need something otherwise you will not be able to pull through tomorrow."

She lifted her heavy head to glare at the door with exhausted eyes. "I'll eat when I eat, Rakul. Now go polish a weapon or something!" Her sore muscles bunched as the tall male Sangheili opened her door anyway, a plate of food and water in hand. "Do you not hear?"

"Luzai, eat, now. Your body will recover quicker if you do. And you need the strength to heal, our classes will begin with the use of our brains, you know tomorrow is the biology class." He sat next to her, allow the alluring scent to spiral into her nostrils before setting the plate of Ulon and a thick dairy sauce tantilizingly close to her face.

"That's a class I can afford to miss." She muttered, her eyes now bright and clear and watching the plate as if it'd get up and run away.

"Master will not allow it and you'll be beaten even harder. It is the Human biology class tomorrow. You know this was going to start in the later portion of the month." He allowed a palm to rest atop her head. Luzai cringed, now finding that her head was bruised as well, she didn't notice before. Rakul had called Octo "Master" several times before, leaving Luzai to speculate that he too was a student of the man. Hence to explain his absence during certain portions of the day. She didn't expect him to be so busy. Perhaps he was a former student?

"Rakul, you know I'm not interested." She growled through gritted teeth as he licked at a bruise on her neck affectionately. Nuzzling another spot behind her left ear, she jerked her head away when his hot and pungent breath blew against her cheek.

"I don't see why not..." He commented softly.

"Because I am with Vastla. And the Humans are the least of concern for me." Ugh, her knees felt useless!

"How long has it been since he last contacted you Luzai?" He lifted his chin up onto her crown, dropping down next to her and grabbing her toe between his despite her tugging at her to be released.

She grumbled as he refused to get over her rejection. "Four days ago, Rakul. You and I both know he is out on a mission by the Prophets." His hand was now around her middle and he licked and bit at the skin on her gullet, attempting to arouse her slightly, being ignorant of her injuries.

"Why wait so long when I'm here now?" He pulled away, watching her through heavy lidded eyes, obviously in a state of arousal that unsettled her deeply yet she refused to show it.

She only moved to gather the plate, finding it in her to sit up and away from him. "He is worth waiting for. You, are not." She stated simply, shoveling a spoonful into her open maw unceremoniously, possibly to try and discourage him with rude eating habits that were usually looked-down upon. He fingered an opening in her blouse and pushed her patience with him further. Luzai's head whipped around to land a bite on his hand, which he quickly pulled away from the pain and both Sangheili hissed at each other through spread mandibles, his more submissive than hers. "I said no, goddamn you."

He sighed after what seemed like hours, finally getting the all-too-obvious hint, for now. "Fine then. But when he dies, you're mine."

"Rakul," She began, partially choked with a throat still full of food. "I will not go through this with you again. He will not die, do not ever assume that. And if he does, still be it I say "The Hell With You". And once he returns, I'm going to tell him what you've been trying to do to me, so when he beats you to a pulp maybe it'll knock some sense into that empty shell of a head you have." She hoarked another mouthful away, no longer caring that her stomach ached. She ignored his longing glances and felt much more at ease when the large Major retreated from her bed and out of her room smoothly. Like his practice, he became nothing but a shadow to her instantly. Yet her shoulders slumped when her door gave the empty 'click' shut and her old friend "Lonliness" slowly seeped back in to meet her presence, a fellow she also didn't care for. But yegh! Rakul always smelled of dried animal husk anyway, something she hated since she used to tan hides for weapon carriers and shoulder straps.

Her meal seemed too short despite the helping of plenty Rakul brought to her, though it at first cramped her stomach and she felt as if she were to vomit, the warmth soon soothed her insides and she'd carelessly discarded the plate and it's utenciles aside to the floor. Her body tensed then she felt all her muscles grow numb with her tiresome sigh once she settled into the warmth of her bed. No longer caring of her surroundings, or what the day would hurtle in her face within ten hours time. Her lens slid over her glazed eyes, then sank shut with her outer lids.

_Luzai's throat tightened at the scene she suddenly found herself dropped into, the sky a deep shade of blue and within the cool night air hung a humid warmth. Her body was encased in something, as she looked down she found it to be sheets, their tight folds being pulled to her right and hardly expanding with her every breath. Eyes focusing in the poor light provided by a cloudy moon, her head turned to view her surroundings, a room, no, a balcony. The floors were a hard stone, the railing of the balcony room out of sight from the dream's misty edges conjured by her subconscious, the bed she lay on was encased in some sort of canopy of curtains, all a faded purple in color though not ragged in appearance._

_"You honestly think that this man will stay with you?" A male voice began from nowhere, it wasn't in her head, well technically. It echoed from all around._

_"You know it's been more than four days since he contacted you, it's been four weeks. You know that you should question where things go from here... It all falls into place like you thought it would. Even in this surreal enviromental void of your dreams... Did you honestly think," The voice stopped to chuckle as she looked around with wide eyes, trying to pinpoint it's location. "That a mighty Zealot such as the great Vastla 'Neonoree, would even think to tie himself in a relationship during this... Great time of war and unrest within the Hierarchs? A pitiful girl such as yourself snagging a high-grade catch? You could not keep the very little change you made with your once soft maiden hands, now malformed by man's work because you did not wish to 'disgrace' yourself by being the Kaidon's child-baring mistress like the rest. Blood, he did not even wish you to be among his private selection of women, you could've settled for his cleaning maid, for his boots._

_Many-a-time you've had this happen. The man you meet seems to be who you've finally been looking for, someone to finally accept you and love you as his Life-partner, his all, his _**wife**_. Though the brittle strings of so-called 'love' can only be stretched so far during a war. Sometimes they break, no, they always break. Remember Sauv? A man whom you would have bleed on this very earth for, only to find upon the subject of eggs and coupling that you were no more than his pet. And Cago... A Zealot with only one eye, someone who sought a woman with 'lowered expectations', and he'd come across you while in your mind his missing eye would surely joust for the fact your own bulge from your sockets as if someone choked you as a baby."_

_As the voice spoke Luzai went about slipping from the bed, feeling the vague panic as she tried to find a means of escape. The voice laughed. "Ahahahah... Where do you think you'll go? What will you do if you fail your training? Maybe Vastla will be too disappointed to love you anymore?"_

_"No!" She retorted at the voice, her eyes swiviling wildly to find the source._

_"Are you sure he even, loved you at all? It's a bit early to say that isn't it? Maybe, he never _**loved**_ you to begin with."_

_"Shut up!" As she said that to confront the teasing omen, the sheets around her suddenly swelled from an unfelt wind, uncasing her blindingly and constricting her every limb. Her screams went on, feeling as if they were unheard until the bedding had tied itself in a knot around her throat, choking her fiercely. _

With a shriek that surely stirred the neighboring warriors from their bunkers, Luzai sat up so quickly that she nearly tumbled to the floor. Chest heaving, her hands looked to grab onto something. They found the blankets jumbled around her waist. No sooner than she dropped her head to calm herself and reassure it was only a nightmare, her bedroom door swung open to reveal a loosely clad Rakul, having heard her scream down the hall. He was in no rush when he found she was alright, although he still approached her beside, ignoring the men that gathered around the doorway with murmurs amongst themselves. She gave no rejection as he rested next to her, proceeding to tuck her into his side, arm holding her waist loosely.

"Be still, Luzai. You're alright." He uttered tiredly, his face falling into a rather haggard appearance now that the momentary scare was over. She had her face covered in her hands, no intent on responding to him. "'Twas only a nightmare... It's almost morning, go back to sleep." He reached up to take her hands away from her face with his own, his other hand lightly massaging between her shoulders as they shook. "Neh, be still, love..."

Her steady breathing hitched and she dropped her hands away from his grasp into her lap with a thud. Eyes dull when she angled her head to leer up at him. "Don't... Call me, _love_. I am not your love, Rakul."

Rakul's mandibles tightened for a brisk moment, clearly wanting to argue with her. He'd been quiet about his admittance of his attraction to her for a while now, it was only in the last three weeks that he finally came out to her about it. At first she dismissed him with a warm smile and apologized they couldn't have met earlier in life. That simply wouldn't do! If the man really wanted her, why didn't he take her with? What was the purpose to leaving her here? So frail and sad, if he loved her, than he would have taken her. Protected her, made her his own and trained her himself! While the others didn't take to her appearance, he found her to be a joy to be around, and it hurt him so that he hadn't found out about her first before that... Wretched Zealot did. He may have been a minor, but he was still no more male than 'o thee great Vastla 'Neonoree was. "Luzai... Did it ever occur to you that maybe he hasn't contacted you in those four days because he found himself in an unwanted relationship? I can provide you everything you'll ever want, you'll need, and I won't leave you behind. I may not be an_ almighty _Zealot, but I am still a man."

"Rakul! Enough!" She barked, startling him and the on lookers who seemed forgotten until now, finding the romantic frustration between the two amusing as they snickered amongst themselves. She shot a dark look their way to which they snorted softly, retreating to their rooms. With her attention back on Rakul, she addressed him bitterly underneath her trembling voice. "I only knew him a few short days, yes. Seems to me he is good natured and honest. For Gods sakes he saved my life! The last time we spoke with each other, he called me, not the other way around. He _wanted_ to speak with me. He even bid me good luck, and left me with that he would hope to see me soon. What do you think he's doing up there exactly?"

"Well..."

"Well what? He's not playing out there, Rakul. He was sent away on a mission, that's what he does and what you and I are still in this keep training for. He fights for the will of the Prophets, for us, the glory of the Covenant and like all warriors he is God's instrument."

"Luzai I know... Just please... You have literally no relationship here now, it's been nearly three months since he left the planet. You're not in an official relationship with him, you haven't even gone on an outing, mated, anything." Rakul's shoulders slumped as he turned on the bed to speak to her more comfortably.

"Does not matter. I will not sacrifice the sanction of my _existing_ relationship with him. Simply because we haven't bed together doesn't mean it's not a relationship. Vastla also spoke of taking me to dinner when he came home for celebration."

The air between them was thick, tense, and hot for several long moments. Finally, Rakul sighed, chewing a lower mandible while his eyes searched her still creased and angry face. "Fine then... See it your way. Should anything happen to him... Will you give me a chance?"

Luzai wanted to blow her face off. "Yes, Rakul. Fine. Shut up. Get out of my room and don't speak to me again for the rest of the semester and I'll think about-" Her sentence was cut short, when Rakul leaned into to seal their mandibles abruptly, a mix of passion and aggression. She stared at him, shocked, disgusted, aroused, she wasn't sure which she was. And he stared back a challenge yet could it have been an invitation? Luzai's whole body felt as if it'd been dumped into a furnace, and their tongues dancing sent a tingle throughout her spine. For what seemed like hours she wanted to lean in, give into it. Thinking all that time it was a kiss that she had imagined Vastla would give her. Though soon after she began to squirm, fighting him off and wrapping her knuckles against his cheek bones. He gasped at the blow, but recovered, clearly satisfied he'd managed to give her a sample of what he could offer. She spat about the floor, wiping her mandibles and whipping around to glare at him.

"Get out. Before I call for Endu and have him remove your miserable head! Now!"

In no hurry, his chest swelled, expression more smug than usual, he turned to settle back into his quarters. Leaving Luzai to want to wash out her mouth, which is just what she did.

-0-

The incident of that morning still lingered around the edges of her mind even in the late afternoon, making her wary and distracted from her training. Octu noticed this, and halted their progression. She put on a puzzled expression, knowing fully when she wasn't fight as she should have. She lowered her blade when he did, swallowing dryly.

"I can tell you're being haunted by something. Has Vastla come back to weigh on your mind?" He approached lazily down the sandy hill, kicking rocks intentionally in all directions. "Or is it something else?"

She exhaled, shifting her weight from one leg to the other. "Rakul..."

"Yes?" He crossed his arms, the blade now in the sand at his feet. An inquisitive gaze burrowing into her.

"I had a nightmare that went well into the morning. He comforted me, but then went about on a rant about Vastla's lack of being around."

"Ah." He glanced down briefly, nodding as he understood now. "You have gained feelings for him too then?"

Luzai's head raised, eyes so wide they appeared close to popping out of her head. "No, no! Tis not it... He... He kissed me. I've been on thos volley with him for weeks now. I've spoken to Endu about it, yet he seems to pass it off as some kind of phase. Master, what do I do?"

"By volley you mean you've bedded with him?" He raised a brow, disappointment soaking his tone.

"Nye, Master. By volley I meant I've been trying to get him to leave me alone. He just doesn't seem to give in." She crossed her arms childishly, offended he assume she was sleeping around the keep.

"What do you do in the face of an oncoming enemy?"

"Stand you ground...?" She was genuinely perplexed, which made him chuckle.

"Ahh Luzai, you still have much to learn. A man like that, he'll blow it over. I once pursued a girl for a month and a half. Once I realized how stupid I felt about it, I grew out of it. I tried everything to get her attention. Treats, affections... Even snuck a kiss. She broke my mandibles for that. Relentless as he seems, hold your ground if you can, Luzai. He will fall out of it. Sometimes it takes the 'giving in' of the woman to get him to realize she's not what he wanted."

"Master, I'm not sleeping with him." Her voice was cold and she glared at him like she was scolding a child.

"Well you can't remain a virigin forever, Luzai. You'll be with someone at some point in life. Besides, it's not what I meant. I meant you should partner with him, make yourself out to be a freak and show that you're not his tastes. It's a risk although due to the fact he may like... That, sort of behavior... Yet it's worth a try if all else fails." He cocked his head and rested his weight on his good leg, a day dream expression on his face that made Luzai shudder. Sometimes he creeped her out.

"I can choose whether or not I want to mate with anyone, Master. Besides, to tell you honestly, I would rather save it for Vastla than give it to him." She blushed as she quieted, darting her eyes elsewhere inconspicuous.

"Trust me Luzai. I know." He grinned shamelessly at her embarrassment, roughly slapping her back in a friendly manner. "Stop thinking about him or your hind-end will lose it's virginity to my blade. _Now_."

-0-

The planet's crust crackled beneath Vastla's feet, between the periodical wheeze of his resporator and the howling wind that snaked grains of sand around the legs of him and his men, it was near impossible to hear any enemies that would be laying wait in their midst. Even in terms of sight things weren't ideal. Occassionally they had to wipe their eyecaps, to which Sem complained about most of the hike. Ugur whined simultaneously about his irritable complaints, for up to an hour he and Cho endured their bickering until finally Cho screamed at them to be silent. Even now they remained quiet, eyes scanning the barren landscape.

"There is nothing here... Nothing on the scanners either." Cho reported from somewhere behind and off to Vastla's right.

"In which way is the beacon?" He stated, turning to look at his Second in Command.

Cho pointed straight on. "Three miles, straight ahead. If I recall the schematics I retrieved from the abandoned stationary, there should be a base. It small, most likely a hide-away for civilians during the war."

"Right..." Vastla gestured his hand forward. "Onward then. We will rest when we arrive. Keep your wits about you, should things take a turn for the worst." He looked to Ugur who was fiddle with his harness. "Ugur, take point. Cho, fall in behind me with Sem. We have three hours before it gets dark, camp will have to be made. We will not enter the base tonight..."

The men barked and complied.

It wasn't long before they had reached the compound, and much to their relief, the winds died down to a faint breeze. Vastla order Cho to keep a constant monitor on the weather patterns for any abrupt sandstorms. The complex was as he'd seen many Human bases look like, a flat gray and boxy with no honorable design. The base site looked particularly ragged now that it had been partially smoldered by the Covenant ships' rays. More than half of it still stood however, another sign they didn't finish the job. The crude fence wires casted shifting anamolies on the walls, making Vastla nervous.

"There," Ugur bobbed his head in the direction of several boulders of the side of the base. "That should be enough cover for us for the night, we'll set fire... Cho, you brought the meat didn't you?"

Cho grunted in affirmation. "I did, we'll need the iron. The air is clean enough for the time being, about an hour till inhilation levels grow too steep."

Vastla readily set himself down on the flat surface of a boulder. "How much oxygen?"

"Conservatively?" Sem spoke up, looking over his shoulder to read the gauge on his back. "Nearly seven days worth. No more, no less. As Cho said, we have an hour of air afterward, but the toxins are deadly. Try not to make yourself winded."

"Right..." Vastla nodded, pressing and pulling up the lip of the clasp on the front of his combat harness to relieve the pressure on his sternum, his thick breast muscles sagging as he sighed. The others went about doing the same, all relaxing soon after Ugur had started the campfire. In means of sleeping supplies they were unable to carry much, and Vastla didn't want to draw attention to them should anything still be living around the area just to have a bunker pod fired down from his flagship. Running a hand over his sore shoulder, his mind wandered tiredly back to how Luzai was fairing. If anything he hoped it was better than they were. He hand't called her in so long, not since their last conversation where they had arrived outside the planet. The memories of how much she opened up to him made him smile beneath his mask.

Two-and-a-half weeks ago, scanning the surface for any biological activity came up empty, and no particularly odd siesmic activity either. Recon came back with no fruits to bare no matter where they were deployed... He missed her scent, and for a moment wanted to bring out his personal contact screen to call her... Which he could've, but thought the better of it. Personal affairs weren't to be involved during High-Class missions like this. It wasn't so much that his men would look down upon him - many a time had he caught them all wooing their lovers from the confines of their quarters Shipside - simply that the sooner he would get this finished, the better and faster he could return to her. Nothing much rattled the older Zealot. And in the hands of his personal friend her well-being was for certain assured. His eyes dropped the roll of metal hooked to the belt around his waist, containing the peace treaty that he was endeared to deliver safely to the Human superiors. Yet, this planet didn't seem to hold any source of life, how was he and his men able to find any political leaders here?

"I think it is safe to say we can all sleep well tonight with no need for guard duty." He spoke up, drawing the attention of his men as they ate. "The land is bare, no life can be sustained... Be at ease, I'll be up a little longer tonight anyway." He then shoveled a roll of lukewarm meat into his own mouth.

"Going to call Luzai?" Ugur openly commented to his superior, a grin on his aged face. Vastla chuckled whispily.

"Aye, not tonight. It's nearly morning on Sanghelios..." He stopped to remove his helmet, resting it beside him. "We'll need all the strength we can get. Eat, rest. Hurry up, we've got much ahead of us in the peak dawn hours."

"Yes, Excellency."

-0-

It wasn't long till the men collapsed into a deep sleep, having not had a proper day's rest since landfall, it was the first time they could. Vastla himself had drifted into sleep, despite his fight not to. However, when the insistant tug on his hand occured part way through the night, it eventually stirred the Zealot. As his eyes peeled opened and cleared, he found that dawn had yet to break the edges of the planet, and only the pale greens and yellows rimmed the distant landscape. That tug again...

Vastla's gaze dropped quickly to find the source when his nerves began to alert him to the feel of a hand. He nearly barked in surprise at the Human who peered up at him from behind a mask with an unpleasent appearance. It was small, very. Clearly a youngling. His hearts thundered as he resisted the automatic urge to attack it, but what good would it do to attack a tiny child? The young one's voice spiked through his filters and into his ears.

"You can't stay here Mister Elite!"

_Mister Elite...?_ Vastla snorted at the name, momentarily abandoning the thought that a child surely wouldn't know the proper title of his kind. "Uh... Yes. Can you understand me?"

"Whatchu say?" The child giggled, it's body bouncing, the skin around it's eyes creasing from an obvious smile beneath it's cover. "You sound funny!"

_... Well, that was clear._ He rolled his eyes, standing when it tugged on his finger with it's tiny digits again before pointing to the others.

"You gotta get them up! Hurry! The monsters come out during this time!"

"What monsters?" He watched as the little Human went about waking each of his men in a similiar fashion that it did with him. All of them groaning before jerking at the sight of it comically, unsure of what to make of it and looking up to him, their frames relaxing when they realized there was no harm.

"What's going on?" Asked Cho with a groan, rubbing his head through his helmet. "What is that small Human doing here? I thought none to live here anymore!"

"It speaks of monsters coming out in early dawn. I don't know where it came from myself..." Vastla said quietly, his mind still wondering what kind of 'monster's the Human was talking about. He saw nothing so far, neither were they attacked during the night.

"Hurry up! Hurry! They eat people! They come out of the caves, behind my old house!" It's pitch grew higher as it dawdled away from them and towards the base fenceline, motioning for the towering aliens to follow.

"What's it going on about?" Ugur sneered at it out of instinct, coming to stand behind Sem, who was gandering the landscape.

"Monsters." Sem said finally, his tone dark as he pointed to an eerie shifting over the landscape that had seemed to fall into shadow. Vastla stepped up beside him, their eyes all squinted in the dim light to focus on the unusual quivering of the surface of the earth. "There has to be thousands of them, Excellency." He said shakily. The Sangheili tensed beneath their armor now that the sounds of the creatures had reached their ears. Indeed there were thousands, all an inky black and insectoid at a glance.

"Come, _on!"_ The Human screamed at them, now behind the fence and watching nervously. It bounced on it's feet out of frustration. "Get inside!"

"Follow the Human, fly!" Vastla ordered, allowing the other three to run ahead of him. He took a final look at the horde, all of their calls ringing the inside of his skull as they took notice of him. The ground shook as he ran, feeling as if his legs weren't carrying him fast enough to the fenceline he watched Ugur slip through after the other two. Beyond the loud roar of the animals' footsteps and his own breath, he heard the Human scream shrilly. Sem had scooped the Human into his grasp, both of them vanished from sight as he dove and hit ground, sprawling under the fence hastened. "Wort, wort, wort!" He boomed, reaching down to grasp the Plasma Rifle at his belt, jabbing it behind him to melt the face off one of the insects that sought to follow him under the linked fencing. Some retreated from the blast sight, only to overwhelm it angrily soon after. He couldn't hear if the Human had said anything, yet it stabbed a finger towards an open door held by another, far taller female child who also wore a mask. She gestured for them to enter after over coming her brief shock when she saw they weren't Human.

The hall behind her was dark, though he'd rather chance it in a dark hall with two small children than the massive parasitic predators that now snapped practically at his ankles. He spun on his head upon entering to watch her slam the door shut with a hollow _BAM!_ His head still swimming from the rush of adrenaline atop having just come out of sleep. They all engaged in an awkward stare off for several minutes, giving them all time to catch their breaths. Sem nearly dropped the small child when it began to squirm in the crook of his arm, wanting to go back to the other Human that'd let them in. She yanked off her helmet, sticky amber hair falling over her face and neck as the small Human huddled to her leg. Her eyes demanding within the glow of the torch she held.

"What th' hell are you doin' here?"

***Gasp* Humans! *Gasp* Luzai's got a stalker! *Gasp* Oh nevermind... XD Dun dun dun! Anyway, sorry if there are any major spelling errors, I'll be sure to get right on them if I missed any, which I surely did despite going over them so many times! **


End file.
